My Green-Eyed Baby
by Cullen Vamps
Summary: Bella is a vampire living on her own... What happens when one accident changes her life? She knows this connection that they have isn't normal... But she can't help but fall in love with those bright apple green eyes... Family first... Romance later...
1. Crash

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW STORY! **

**I know I have other stories that I should get to but I couldn't stop myself from posting this one after some little encourage from a friend on FF... **

**Anyway I really like this story and I think I can finish it... **

**Hopefully... **

**Here is Chapter 1 of _My Green-Eyed Baby..._**

* * *

Hell. That is how I would describe my life. Monstrous. That's how I would describe myself. Alone. Is how I would describe my everyday feelings.

Until today. Today feels different. I have no clue why. My night was exactly the same, as well as my morning. But this afternoon I'm going out. I haven't been out in over 3 months. I walk out of my hidden and run down cabin and run into the surrounding forest.

My name is Bella Swan and I am a Nomad vampire. Unlike most nomads I drink animal blood and have a permanent place. I am forever alone because I never leave the safety of my cabin and honestly I don't want anybody in my life.

I have been alone for the past 118 years, What's a few more years? When I was human I was an orphan because my Mom died in child-birth and my father couldn't handle me. So he left me on the front porch of an orphanage.

My physical age is 18 but I have walked this earth for 118 years. I have no clue who changed me or why. I just know that I am a monster and I'm should stay out of human sight and suspicion.

While I thought, I searched for food. I stopped running when I realized I was nearing the road. I found 2 deer and drank them greedily. I was about to pounce on the 3rd when it ran out in the road. I was in instinct mode so I quickly hid from the car that was coming.

"EDWARD! LOOK OUT!" A woman yelled. Tires screeched and a woman was yelling. I came out from behind the tree when I realized what was happening.

"Elizabeth." A man whispered. I was about to run after the skidding car when it rammed into a large tree a ways down the road.

The driver side was completely crushed in and the passenger side had been smashed into a smaller tree. I ran over to the car and smelled blood, obviously. The man in the driver seat was already dead but the woman was still alive.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"My baby! Where my Edward?" She cried weakly. I looked in the backseat to see a baby in his brown carseat sleeping peacefully. He didn't seem to be hurt. I could hear his quiet heartbeat and steady breathing.

"He's fine. He's asleep." I say to the woman. I pry her door open and checked her out. She is badly wounded and loosing blood fast.

"Take him. Take him and love him like your own. Please." She cried. She weakly layed a hand on my shoulder. I looked into her dark green eyes and all I saw was hope. I nodded quickly, I could tell she was fading and fast. She had a single tear roll down her bloody cheek.

"Edward, I'll always love-" She trailed off in a whisper. I pulled away from her and sat on the ground for a minute. Suddenly the baby started crying. I stood up and pried the crushed backdoor open.

I stared at the baby boy for a minute. He had short bronze colored hair, pale looking skin, a chubby little baby face. He only looked to be about 3 months old. He was tiny. I gently and carefully unbuckled the baby and lifted him out of the carseat. He continued to cry. He had tears running down his cheeks.

I pulled a blue blanket out of his carseat and swaddled him up. Being at the orphanage had its advantages. I held the warm baby against my cold chest and wrapped my jacket around him. I grabbed the baby bag that had fallen on the floor and swung it over my shoulder. I grabbed the carseat and rested on my arm.

"Shh. Everything is going to be okay." I cooed quietly to the baby. He slowed his cries as we walked through the forest. He looked up at my with bright apple green eyes.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I stared into his eyes. I felt like my whole world was going to collapse around me and this precious baby.

His scent was the only thing I smelt. His green eyes and short bronze hair were the only things I saw. His warmth was the only thing I could feel. Love was the only emotion I felt. Love for this little green-eyed baby. My little green-eyed baby.

"I will protect you with my life. My little green-eyed baby." I whispered. I nuzzled my face in his little neck and walked back to my shabby little cabin.


	2. Visitor

**Alright here is ch. 2! I'm really liking this story! Are you? R&R**

* * *

I set down the baby bag and his carseat and walked over to my chair. I sat down with my little green-eyed baby in my arms. I knew it was wrong to feel the way I was feeling toward him. He's only a baby from crying out loud! But I couldn't stop my vampireic connection toward him.

I could see his whole future unfolding. Before he would have a normal life. One with his aging parents by his side. Going to school, high school, college, work. Him falling in and out of love. Possibly breaking a few hearts. Finally getting married, having kids of his own.

But now... Now he can have none of that. He can have some of it like school and work but his parents won't be there. It would only be me. Non-aging teen forever. I can't let my lifestyle become his. I couldn't handle watching him go through the pain I remember. I can't picture him on his first hunt. I won't allow him to have this monstrous life. But how would I cover up my life? I can't.. That's how!

I looked down at my green-eyed baby only to find him looking back up at me. His green eyes burned into mine and suddenly the future didn't matter. Right now the only thing that mattered was him. We will cross the future bridge as soon as he can walk.

"What am I going to call you? I can't call you my green-eyed baby forever." I laughed lightly. Then I remembered what his mother said, _"My baby! Where's my Edward?"_

"Edward?" I asked. His green eyes snapped back to mine. I smiled at the gummy grin he gave me.

"Edward. My green-eyed baby." I whispered. He leaned against my chest and closed his eyes. Within minutes he was asleep.

**xxx**

I was suddenly on high alert when I heard someone running. Their running was getting closer and fast. I quickly stood up and stared at the door. I hid my blue bundle in my arms. The running stopped and came to walking. They didn't stop when they got to my door. The vampire opened the door and walked in.

"Bella you still here?" Jasper called out. I relaxed when I heard his voice. He walked into my small living room and took in my emotions and posture.

"You okay?" He asked. He eyed the blue bundle and carseat.

"Jazz, you scared me." I said. I was careful of my language. There were little ears in the room.

"Bella? Care to explain?" Jasper asked. He sat in the other chair and I sat in mine. I explained what happened to Jasper and he seemed to understand.

"So, what are you going to do with him?" Jasper asked.

"I'm going to keep my little green-eyed baby." I whispered looking down at Edward.

"You can't be serious." Jasper stated surprised.

"I am. Jasper he's my mate." I whispered.

"I know. Did you know he loves you? Already." Jasper laughed. "Speaking of mates..." He trailed off. I was trilled but scared when Jasper said Edward loved me already. We have only been each others presences for the past 2 hours.

"Is my little Jazzy in love?" I asked.

"Very much so." Jasper said. I had a funny feeling about this visit.

"You aren't staying are you?" I asked. He looked down and shook his head.

"I knew this day was coming." I told him.

"You did?" He asked. I nodded.

"So I guess this is good-bye." He said after a minute.

"Guess it is. You have fun. Be good to her." I said. We both stood up and I gave him a hug, careful of my baby.

"I will, Bells." Jasper said. "Are you going to be okay?" He asked.

"Jasper, I have been alone over half my life. Besides, I have Edward now." I said. I knew he was just worried about me. Considering my past. He gave me one more hug before saying good-bye.

**xxx**An hour later**xxx**

My best friend is gone. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that Jasper was officially gone. Sure I'm happy for him but at the same time I'm sad. Jasper knows the only vampire and person I can trust is him. He saved me and I in turn saved him. He protected me from the newborns and I gave him a new chance at this life.

As I thought about my life with Jasper, My green-eyed baby started to cry. I got up from my desk and walked over to my bed. The one I rarely used. I picked him up and held him to my chest.

"Now, now, no need to cry my baby." I whispered.

I rocked him side to side gently. He stopped his cries but he still whimpered. That's when I heard his tummy rumble. He looked up at me with his big, round apple green eyes. I wiped away a falling tear and walked over to his baby bag.

I searched through the bag and finally found a can of the white powder otherwise know as formula and a bottle. I walked into the kitchen and quickly made him a bottle. Once I had warmed it up a bit I held it over Edward's mouth.

He latched onto the nipple immediately and drank greedily. He watched me as he drank his bottle. His eyes never left my face and mine never left his. I kissed his forehead once he was with his bottle and he let out a small giggle.

I cherished the sound. It sounds like a tiny bell ringing.

"You will always be loved; by me, your mother and father. They loved you very much and so do I. The connection created between us is amazing yet scary." I whispered.

* * *

**What you think? I will update A.S.A.I.C. (as soon as I can) I'm liking baby Edward... **

**Next chapter will be his 1st birthday!**


	3. Start Of A Big Day

**Yay! Edward's 1! I have a little sister who is a year and 3 months.. It's crazy how fast she grows... And just like my sister Edward will have a big first! Or 2.. Some of you are saying how much you love Babyward I love him too... In my mind I picture him like every other baby only cuter... **

* * *

Edward and I have been together for 9 months. 9 months. Hunting has been hard because Edward needs and wants my constant attention. But I have never once kept it from him. Today is a very special day. It's Edward's 1st birthday. When we were still in Chicago I managed to get a hold of a copy of his birth certificate. We moved here to the Big Apple a month ago.

"Be-be-be!" Edward babbled happily from his spot on the floor.

He quickly crawled over to my chair and stood up against the chair. Edward learns so fast. He said his first real word last week. Guess what it was. Momma. Since then he has been switching between calling me Be-be-be and Momma. I felt intensely guilty for letting him call me Momma, because Elizabeth is his Momma but he doesn't know any different.

"Eh! Eh!" He babbled unhappily. He slapped his hand on my thigh, impatiently.

"Hey, hey, you don't want to hurt yourself." I said gently grabbing his wrist. I picked him up and sat him in my lap.

"Do you know what today is?" I asked him. He played with my hair and basically ignored me.

"Today is your 1st birthday!" I said excitedly. "Happy birthday, my green-eyed baby." I whispered in his ear. He scrunched up his neck from the feeling and giggled. I hid my face in his tiny neck and inhaled deeply.

He has that sweet baby smell but his blood is heavenly. He smells like honey and cinnamon. I know that with time his scent will only get stronger but I will never hurt my baby. He means too much to me. I reached beside me and grabbed the small bag. I turned Edward around and he layed his back against my chest. I set the present in his lap and he looked at the bag.

"Open it baby." I cooed in his ear. He hit the golden bag filled with blue tissue paper a few times.

"Eh! Eh! Momma!" Edward yelled, clearly annoyed with the bag. I laughed and pulled out one sheet of tissue paper.

"Pull it out." I said showing him the blue piece of paper in my hand.

He looked between my hand and the bag a few times before pulling the paper out. He dropped the paper as soon as he saw what was in the bag. He reached his whole arm into the bag and pulled out the little brown lion.

"Eh! Eh!"" He yelled happily.

He smashed the lion against the bag happily. Suddenly the doorbell rang. I set him on the floor telling him I'd be right back. I walked out of the small living room and to the door. We are living in a small but very nice apartment building.

I walked to the door and opened in slowly. It didn't open very far considering the chain stopping it. I saw that familiar face smiling back at me. I slammed the door shut and undid the chain. I threw the door open and launched myself into Jasper's awaiting arms.

"God I've missed you!" I exclaimed happily.

"Good to see you to, Bells." Jazz laughed.

"Be...be...be..." Edward babbled. I pulled away from Jasper and turned to see Edward standing in the doorway between the living room and the hallway.

"Edward!" I exclaimed happily. "Come on Baby! You can do it!" I encouraged.

He looked down at the floor as he lifted one foot after the other. He wobbled from side to side and once he was about a foot away from me he fell on his bottom. He took exactly 7 and a half steps! He glared at his feet and hit his legs.

"Eh! Eh! Eh!" He yelled. I picked him up and cradled him to my chest.

"You did it, Edward! No need to be upset!" I laughed.

Jasper walked closer to us and held out a bag. I moved Edward to my hip and Jasper held the bag at Edward's level. Edward looked at Jasper and then me, then back to Jasper. Edward wrapped his small chubby arm around mine and layed his head on my shoulder.

"Edward, no need to be jealous. I'm not going to take Bella from you." Jasper cooed. Who knew Jasper had a soft side. I laughed at their little stare down.

"Here, open it. It is your birthday after all." Jasper said pushing the bag a little closer.

After a minute Edward pulled the green tissue paper from the white bag. He reached into the bag and pulled out what was inside. He played with the fabric, confused.

"Can I show you?" Jasper asked. He held out his hand. Edward hit his hand a few times before releasing the fabric.

"It's a pair of pants and a shirt." Jasper said. He held them out and I teared up. The shirt and short were both dark golden and both had the Coven logo I made a long time ago. I never really had a coven but I had made one anyway.

The logo on the shirt was big and in the center. It was the black fancy 'S' then had the swan head and coloring in front of it. On the shorts the logo was on the left pant leg.

**(AN: Logo on my Pintrest page! /CullenVamps/my-green-eyed-baby/ **

"Thank you Jazzy!" I exclaimed. I'm sure I was more excited about the outfit than Edward was. I threw my free arm around Jasper's neck and he wrapped me in a hug.

"Your welcome Bells." He said. We pulled away from each other and he looked Edward in the eye.

"Now Edward, this outfit tells everybody that you belong to Bella here. She has the bracelet and you have the outfit." Jasper said. I toyed with my bracelet and Edward looked down at it then he looked back at the outfit. He took them from Jasper and toyed with the fabric.

He released his legs from the grip they had on my hip, silently saying he wanted down. I set him on the floor and he zipped into the living room faster than any baby I've seen crawl.

"He's fast and smart." Jasper mused as we walked into the living room. Edward was laying on his tummy playing with his lion. He growled every so often and beat the lion on the ground.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder who he gets it from." I whispered. We watched Edward play for a while until he finally yawned.

"Bed time for the birthday boy." I said picking him up off the floor. "Jazz can you pour Edward some milk? There's a clean bottle in the cabinet." I asked as I rocked Edward and walked down the hall.

I layed Edward in his crib and he fussed. Jasper walked in with the bottle of milk and handed it to Edward. Edward hugged his lion with one arm, held his bottle in one hand and his binky in the other hand. I grabbed the camera off the table outside his room and snapped a picture of my sleepy birthday boy.

Jasper left shortly after Edward went down. I hummed quietly as I walked back to Edward's room. He was over half asleep. I kissed his forehead and his lips curled up in a small sleepy smile.

"I have big plans for your birthday day once you wake up, my green-eyed baby." I whispered as I walked out of the room. I gently closed the door behind me as I walked out of his room.

* * *

**There it is... I'm not exactly sure what I want them to do for Edward's bday but I'll make it a birthday to remember!**

**Until chapter 4!**


	4. CPZ & Couple

**Here is chap 4! I wanted to get it up sooner but was having a bit of trouble.. Anyways its done now... Hope you like! R&R**

* * *

I was in the living room making sure I had everything ready to go when Edward started to babble.

"Be-be-be... Momma... Ou Ou... Momma!" Edward babbled.

I laughed at his attempts to call me and tell me what he wanted. He wanted out. I walked down the hall and into our room. He was standing up leaning against the rail of his crib. He had his binky in one hand and his lion in the other. I walked over and lifted him out of his crib.

"Good Afternoon my baby." I said spinning and walking toward our closet. I grabbed a black jacket hoodie, sock and shoes for him and walked back to the living room.

"Momma..." Edward said quietly and layed his head on my shoulder.

"Edward..." I whispered and layed my cheek on his bronze hair.

I got him dressed in the outfit Jasper got him and then slipped on his jacket, socks and shoes. I sat him on the floor and grabbed the diaper bag. I grabbed my wallet, sunglasses, keys, and phone and slipped them into the bag. I slipped on my jacket, socks and mid-calf boots. I slid him into the front pack I had on my chest and situated us.

"ION! INKY!" Edward yelled pointing in the direction he had been sitting at.

I looked over and saw his lion and binky on the floor. He struggled against the front pack, wanting to get out. I walked over and grabbed his lion and binky. When I grabbed them he instantly stuck his binky in his little mouth and hugged lion to his chest. I laughed and walked out of our apartment.

We walked in the overcast day that is New York City. This city truly never sleeps. I should know. Traffic buzzing, horns honking, people talking, walking, running, day in and day out. I walked us down 7th street and toward Central Park. Edward leaned his head against my chest and watched the city whirl around us.

I ignored the looks and stares I got as we walked into the Central Park Zoo. Sure I look 18 and I have a baby strapped to my chest, Why do they care? I stopped outside the entryway and looked down at Edward.

"Welcome to The Central Park Zoo, baby." I said pointing to the arch way.

Edward giggled and clapped his hands. I paid for my ticket and walked into the zoo. I walked us around slowly, I was in no real rush and Edward was having fun looking around. Finally we got to the Tropic Zone. I walked us around the animal exhibits.

"Look at the Lemur, Edward." I said pointing to the black and white Lemur. Edward followed my gaze and finally spotted the Lemur. He clapped and giggled happily. In the clapping process he dropped his Lion.

"ION!" He yelled.

I went to get it but someone beat me to it. The tan, muscular arm grabbed it and held it towards Edward. I moved my gaze up the arm to come face to face with a boy about 16 or 17, with black eyes and jet black hair. He was in jeans and a long-sleeved shirt. He had a smile playing on his lips. Edward took his Lion and looked back at the Lemur.

"Thanks." I said to the boy.

"No problem. I'm Jacob." The boy said. He held out his hand and I shook it.

"I'm Bella." I said.

"He yours?" Jacob asked gesturing to Edward.

"Yeah." I said awkwardly. This was the first real outing we've had in New York. But it's the first of a few today.

"Well, I'll see you around." Jacob said.

"I don't know. New York is pretty big." I teased.

"I don't think I'll be able to miss your beautiful face in a crowd." Jacob said then walked away. I wanted to follow after him and punch him square in the face but I didn't. I returned my gaze to Edward as I moved through the crowd of people.

"Momma!" Edward yelled pointing toward the snake. I walked over to the case and he cowered into my chest.

"Ary." He whimpered. I wrapped my arms around him and layed my cheek on his head.

"There's no need to be scared, Edward. I'll protect you." I whispered into his ear. He didn't relax so I walked us out of the Tropic Zone and onto the red pandas. We watched them for a while the moved onto the snow leopards. After that we moved to the polar bears.

"Momma! Bar! Bar!" Edward yelled, happily.

"B-B-bear." I corrected.

He just ignored me and watched the polar bear. After a while we moved on to the penguins and he was fascinated with them. I finally managed to pull Edward away form the penguins promising him one of his own. He didn't quite understand but stayed quiet as we walked toward the Zootique. We walked around the noisy gift shop until I found the penguins.

I stood in front of the display and Edward looked at them and grinned.

"Pick one out baby." I whispered to him. He reached forward and grabbed the one with the Mama and the baby together.

"Is that the one you want?" I asked. I knew he wouldn't really _answer _me but I asked anyway. He handed me his lion and hugged the penguins. I laughed and walked over to the snow globes. I looked at each one carefully. I finally picked _the _one.

It was a Mama polar bear and a baby polar bear outside an igloo. I smiled and walked over to the check out. I set the globe on the counter and went to take Edward's penguins so they could be rung up.

"NO!" Edward yelled. He yelled the whole time until the woman finally rung it up. I handed it back to Edward and he snatched it from my hands. I laughed and grabbed the bag. We walked out of the zoo and down the street. I walked us along E60th street and over to Madison. I was walking a little faster than necessary but not fast enough to create suspicion.

"Momma?" Edward said confused.

"We're going to the center of it all." I said to him. "Times Square." I finished. Thankfully we were just down the street now. When we got there I gasped. It was almost breathtaking how busy and energetic it was. People, cars, taxi's, street performers, the whole New York Style. That's when I noticed a couple.

She was blonde and her hair was down to her waist. She was tall-ish, maybe about my height, and she was breathtakingly beautiful. He was taller than she, and he had short black hair. He was also breathtakingly beautiful. They were both vampire pale. They both had jackets and pants on but looked perfectly comfortable as the cool wind blew through.

Edward shivered so I took out his big blanket and wrapped it around him. I tucked the corners under the straps so it would stay. He snuggled even closer to my cold body and layed his head on my chest. I refocused on the couple standing just a few feet away from me. Suddenly the man looked over at Edward and I. I finally caught sight of his eyes. He smiled a dimpled smile and taped the blonde on her shoulder. She looked over to Edward and I and she had golden eyes too.

Their vegetarian vampires...

* * *

**Emmett and Rose! I can't wait to find out what happens.. Honestly I don't know what is going to happen.. haha.. It will work out.. I promise.. **

**Review**


	5. Cake

**WARNING: Short chapter! Okay, here goes to Chapter 5!**

**I am having a hard time deciding...**

**Should Edward and Bella spend more time together while he's a baby?**

**Or should I skip to our little Edward being 5 and going to school for the first time? **

**HELP! Your opinion means everything to me!**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

He pulled her over by her wrist. They wove their way through the crowd and finally stopped in front of Edward and I.

"Hi I'm Emmett McCarty and this is my mate Rosalie Hale." The man said. He was still smiling and she was staring at Edward.

"I'm Bella and this is Edward." I said smiling.

"Is he yours?" Rosalie asked. She never looked up away from Edward. He cowered into my chest, away from the crazy lady's stare.

"Yeah, in a way. He's my mate. His parents died in a car crash and his mother asked me to take him." I said sadly.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"So what brings you two to New York?" I asked.

"Just passing through. What are you guys doing here?" Emmett asked. People buzzed past us yelling, talking, running late.

"We've got an apartment around the corner. I was taking Edward out for his first birthday." I smiled.

"You've got a permanent place? Like, people know you live there?" Rose asked incredulously. "I thought we were the only ones." She added.

"Yeah, I wouldn't say everybody knows. Just my closest friend." I said. "He a vegetarian too." I added. Suddenly a phone started to ring. Emmett reached into his pocket and answered his phone.

"Hey Pixie." He said into the phone. I tuned them out to give them some privacy. He hung up a minute later and said something to Rosalie.

"Well, Bella I guess we'll see you around. We've gotta go, family emergency." Emmett said.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you." I said. After a minute they walked away. I sighed and looked down at Edward who was asleep. I laughed quietly and headed in the direction of home.

**xxx**

I laid Edward in his crib and took off his jacket, shoes and socks. I laid his blanket over him and set his penguins and lion in his crib. I kissed his forehead quickly and walked over to my unused bed. I laid on top of the comforter and closed my eyes. I listened to Edward's even breathing and heartbeat along with the buzz of New York city outside.

**xxx**

"Momma! Momma! Momma!" Edward yelled. I shot up out of bed and to Edward's crib side.

"What baby?" I asked, worried.

"OW! OW! OW!" He cried. I looked him over and noticed his leg was caught in-between the bars of his crib.

"Oh baby." I whimpered as I gently pulled his leg out.

I picked him up and cradled him to my chest. He cried softly and had a death grip on my shirt. I rocked him side to side as I walked us into the kitchen. I made him some Mac 'n' Cheese. I went to set him in his high chair but he refused to let go of me. I laughed quietly and kissed his hair. Once his dinner was finished I put some into a bowl and set it in the freezer for a minute to cool.

I walked over to the table and sat with Edward in my lap. He stuffed his face with the cheesy, yellow noodles. Once he was done I washed the dishes while he sat on the floor and watched me.

"Are you ready for some cake?" I asked him. He looked up at me confused. I laughed and stripped him down to his diaper. I sat him in his high chair and clipped on the tray.

I pulled the small cake out of the fridge and set it on Edward's tray. He stared it like a kid waking up on Christmas morning. I sang "Happy Birthday" to him as he dove into the cake. I took pictures of him while he continued to smear the frosting all over his face, hair, chest. Eventually he was just playing in the crushed, messy cake.

I took away his tray of cake and he screamed at me.

"MOMMA! NO! NO! NO!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. He reached for the tray that was now sitting on the counter.

"Bath time!" I said excitedly. He stopped yelling and looked at me. He started clapping, causing the frosting on his hands to fling throughout the small area around him. I picked him up and held him at arm's length away from me. He laughed as I carried him into the bathroom. I ran a warm bubbly bath for him.

**xxx**

I laid on my bed with a clean Edward snuggled into my chest. He was dressed in his superman pjs and wrapped in his golden blanket. He snuggled deeper into my chest once I was settled. He was asleep within minutes.

"Good night my green-eyed birthday boy." I whispered and kissed his bronze covered head.

* * *

**Okay, not really how I wanted to end the meeting with E&R but that's how it was... **

**Poor Edward... :'( He got his leg stuck.. No need to cry! Momma Bella to the rescue! **

**Haha.. :) I'll update soon.. **


	6. The Separation

**Yay! Another chapter in the same day! Aren't you excited? I am.. I think this is my favorite chapter so far... **_  
_

**YOU'RE BEING WARNED: This chapter will make you laugh_ and_ cry... ;D**

* * *

_I watched as 2-year-old Edward toddled down the hallway. He was so cute as he wobbled from side to side. Penguins in one hand, lion under the other, a snowman between his chest and one arm and binky placed center in his mouth. He fell down to his butt and smiled up at me. _

_"Momma!" Edward said around his binky. He reached toward me so I bent down and picked him up. I kissed the top of his head in a good morning kiss. _

_"Good morning, my baby." I whispered to him. _

_**xxx**_

_"Momma I have to peeeeeeeee!" 3-year-old Edward yelled from the top of the slide. _

_"Okay, come here." I called back. He slid down the slide and ran over to me. We quickly walked over to the bathroom. He walked into the stall all by himself. I stood outside the door and waited. A minute later the toilet flushed and he walked out with a huge smile on his face._

_"I did it! I did it, all by myself!" He exclaimed happily as he leaped into my arms. _

_"You did it!" I said just as excited. I set him down with a kiss on his forehead and he bolted off back to the playground. _

_**xxx**_

_"Momma! Momma! Momma!" 4-year-old Edward yelled from the bathroom. I walked in quickly and saw him standing in front of the mirror. He had his mouth open as he stared at himself in the mirror in horror. _

_"What, Edward?" I asked worried. He turned to me and waved me closer. _

_"My tooth is coming out!" He yelled, horrified. l laughed and looked at his tooth. And sure enough on the bottom center left hand side his tooth was moving as he pushed his tiny tongue against it. _

_"This is a good thing. Now the tooth fairy can pay you a visit." I explained. _

**xxx**

The 5 years Edward and I have been together flashed through my mind as I drove down the road. Edward looked out the window as he danced along with the music that played softly. I sighed sadly as I pulled into the parking lot. I climbed out of the car while Edward unbuckled. I opened his door and he climbed out. He grabbed his little Lion King backpack and slipped it onto his back.

He took my hand and I shut the door. We walked toward the wretched building that held our separation inside. Edward had a big, almost toothless grin planted on his cute little face. He has 2 teeth coming in and another ready to fall out. He knew what today was and he was excited. I wasn't so excited, but happy that he was happy.

"Momma, don't be sad. It's only for a few hours." Edward said as we walked into the warm building. Sometimes I feel like he can read my mind. Always saying things while I think almost exactly the same thing.

"I know, baby." I said. I picked him up and set him on my hip. I hugged him close to me and kissed his cheek.

I followed the signs to the kindergarten room and when we got there I could hear and see many kids crying. There were about 8 moms, 3 dads and 11 kids standing in the hallway. Each adult had a kid and each kid had an adult. Every kid was crying and clinging to his or her parent. Every parent looked like they were either going to cry or rip out their hair. I could see the teacher standing just inside the door and so did Edward.

"Is that my teacher?" He whispered into my ear. I nodded. He smiled even wider.

"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered into his ear.

"I love you Bella." He whispered back.

"Love you too, my baby." I whispered back. He kissed my cheek and hugged me one last time. I set him down and he ran into the classroom.

"Hi, I'm Edward!" He said happily to Ms. May, the teacher.

"Hello, Edward, I'm Ms. May. Are you excited?" She asked. The other parents stared at me, like they envied me.

"Yeah!" Edward exclaimed.

"Okay, you can put your backpack over there and then pick a seat." Ms. May said. Edward nodded and looked back at me.

"Bye, Momma!" He yelled before running into the classroom. I smiled sadly and waved, even though he was already inside. As I took a step backward I almost ran into the classroom to scoop up Edward and never let him go but I didn't. He was excited and if he was happy then I should be too.

I turned and walked out of the warm building into the mist. I could hear the parents whispering to each other about my youth, but I didn't really care. I walked back to my car and slipped into the dry cab. I sat in the car, enveloped in Edward's scent. I looked in my rear-view mirror half expecting him to be sitting there smiling at me, but he wasn't. I sighed and pulled away from the building. I drove until I was sitting in our parking spot. I looked around then bolted from my car.

**xxx**

I sat in the middle of the forest staring at my watch. It's only been an hour since I left Edward at school and I'm already going crazy. Only 4 more hours. Only 4... I can't handle 4 more hours without my baby. I could picture his apple green eyes, his crooked toothless smile, his bronze hair that hung down in his eyes. I could picture it all perfectly but I missed seeing it right in front of me.

I sighed and hugged his lion to my chest. The same lion that I got for him on his 1st birthday. I thought about all the scary, funny, sad, and special moments we had together so far.

_"Momma, it's still scary." 2 and a half Edward whispered as he stood in the doorway. He stared at the object and hugged Ion to his chest. He hasn't gotten over calling his lion Ion._

_"It'll be okay. Do you still need to go?" I asked. He nodded and walked forward slowly. He set Ion on the counter and pulled down his pants and underpants and kicked them off. I stood in the doorway and watched. He climbed up the step stool and turned around. He sat on the toilet and watched me as he 'went'. When he was done he climbed down grabbed Ion and his pants then fled from the bathroom. I laughed and flushed the toilet then walked out to help Edward into his pants. _

_**xxx**_

_"Momma catch me!" 3 Edward yelled. He stood on the arm of the couch in only underwear and with one of my long sleeve shirts loosely tied around his neck. He jumped off the couch and I swear I couldn't get across the room fast enough - even being a vampire. I dove for Edward as he was only a foot from the ground. I grabbed him around the waist and we fell to the ground, with him on my chest. I was breathing heavily as he laughed. _

_"Let's not do that again." I whispered. He just nodded and kissed my cheek. _

_**xxx**_

_"Higher, Momma! Higher!" 3-year-old Edward yelled as he swung back and forth. I pushed him slightly higher and he laughed ever louder. _

_**xxx**_

_"Momma let's read this one." 4-year-old Edward said as he walked over to me, holding a book. He handed me the book and I looked at it. He sat down in my lap and snuggled into my chest._

_"The Wizard of Oz..." I started. _

_**xxx**_

_"Uncle Jazz!" 4 and a half-year old Edward yelled as he threw the door open. _

_"Hey, squirt!" Jasper exclaimed as he picked Edward up and spun him around. _

_"What's the ockmazion?" Edward asked. Jasper looked at me confused. _

_"He means occasion." I laughed. _

_**xxx**_

_"Momma, I'm scared." Newly 5-year-old Edward whispered from the doorway. The lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room. Edward screamed and ran over to me. He quickly climbed into my bed and hid in my side as the thunder rang through the silence. I hugged him tightly, but not too tight and held him while he fell asleep. _

_**xxx**_

I was brought out of my thoughts by my phone beeping. I stood up quickly and ran home. Only 15 minutes until Edward gets out of school.

* * *

**Poor Bella, she misses Edward sooooooooooooooooooooooooo much.. :) I'll update as soon as I have the next chap done.. xD**


	7. Can't Sleep

**If your eyes were drawn to the first word of this chapter the second this chapter loaded and you are questioning it, then your answer is yes, we are finally going to hear from our Baby Edward!**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I sat in my chair bouncing my leg, watching the clock while listening to Ms. May. She was just finishing up story time. It had been 5 long hours without Momma. I missed her so much.

"Grab your backpacks and line up by the door." Ms. May said to the class.

I was the first one out of my seat and at the cubby area, where we keep our backpacks and jackets. I grabbed my backpack and my jacket, putting them on while I walked to the door. I heard Ms. May laugh when I stood right in front of the door. She walked over and stood next to me. While the other kids got into line I waited.

Momma always says I'm so impatient. Whatever that means...

I smiled widely when Ms. May laid her hand on the door knob. She pushed it down and pushed the door open. I squeezed out of the door when there was just enough space for me too. I looked around at all the grown ups who were in the hallway. They looked at me funny and that's when I saw the smile I loved so much.

"Momma!" I yelled. I ran over to her and jumped into her waiting arms. She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. "I missed you so much." I whispered.

"I missed you so much too, baby." Momma whispered back. I could tell she was sad but happy at the same time by the way her voice sounded. She sounded hurt but happy. I can't explain it.

"Don't cry, Momma." I whispered. She hugged me tighter as we walked out of the warm building.

I hugged myself to her even tighter. I had my legs wrapped around her waist and my arms around her neck. I laid my head on her shoulder as she walked us to the car. She set me down by my door and opened it for me. I climbed in and set my backpack next to my booster seat. That's when I noticed Ion, Engins and Noman. **AN: (Lion, Penguins and Snowman)**

"You brought them!" I said excitedly. I looked back at Momma who just nodded with a smile. I buckled into my seat and Momma closed the door gently. I pulled Ion, Engins and Noman into my lap and started to tell them about my day. I knew Momma was listening because she asked a question or two once in a while.

It took me the whole ride home to explain my first day at Kindergarten. When we got home I was tired. I yawned biggly as I unbuckled. I grabbed Ion, Engins, Noman and my backpack and climbed out of the car. I stumbled once I was out but Momma caught me, like she always does. She picked me up and shut the car door. I was asleep before we got to the elevator.

**Bella/Momma POV... **

I carried Edward to our Alaskan apartment. And he was snoring quietly even before I stepped into the door. I laid him on his bed and pulled off his jacket and shoes. I covered him up and laid Ion, Engins and Noman next to him. He snuggled into his bed and sighed contently. I walked into the living room and sat in my chair. I picked up the dictionary and continued to read it.

I hadn't gotten through one page when I heard Edward moving around. I looked up to see him come down the hallway. He had Ion, Engins and Noman in one hand and his golden blanket in the other.

"You okay?" I asked. I set down my dictionary as he walked over to me.

"I couldn't sleep." He mumbled as he climbed into my lap. He laid down across my lap. I covered him with his blanket and rested one arm under his head and the other across his stomach.

"Can you sleep now?" I asked. He nodded with a smile on his lips. He yawned and snuggled deeper into my chest. I hummed quietly and held Edward impossibly closer to my chest. He was asleep within minutes.

I watched the snow fall outside our Alaskan apartment. We moved here a year a half ago. Even though New York was a big place and we stayed to ourselves, the people at the apartment building would question my age. I've only moved with Edward once so far but I hate the thought of doing it to him his whole life.

"Love you Bella." Edward mumbled sleepily. I smiled and hid my face in Edward bronze hair.

I may not want to move us every few years but wherever my baby is, that's home.

* * *

**Short Chapter I know... But I couldn't think of much else to write... I am debating on the next chapter.. **

**Should Edward be 5 when he pops a big question?**

**Or should he be 6?**

**Either way it will happen next chapter... Review and let me know! :o)**


	8. Differences

**I do believe this chapter is shorter than the last... **

**WARNING! This chapter may make you cry...**

* * *

**Bella POV... (Edward's 6)**

Today was Edward's first day of 1st grade. I am waiting outside the school for him. My baby is growing so fast. It seems like yesterday we were celebrating his 1st birthday and now he is running toward me after his 1st day in 1st grade.

"Momma I had so much fun!" Edward yelled when he crashed into my leg.

"I'd glad baby. Come on, lets' get you out of the rain." I said. I took his hand and we walked to the car.

"Mr. Price is so funny. He makes school even more fun." Edward explained about his first day happily.

He continued on and on and on. I listened to his every word about the 6 and a half hours we were apart. It's been a whole year that he has gone to school and I am still having separation anxiety.

I pulled up to our apartment building and we climbed out of the car. Edward had become quiet once he climbed out of the car. Once we were in the apartment I made him a snack and then he did his homework.

**xxx**

I was in the middle of making his dinner when he walked into the kitchen. He stood in the doorway for a minute before he walked over and hoisted his small body onto the counter. His bronze hair, messy as ever, hug down just above his eyes, his bottom lip between his teeth, his green eyes troubled.

"What's wrong, Edward? You've been quiet ever since we got home." I said.

I stood in front of him and played with his hair while I waited for him to speak. He reached up and took my hand from his hair and held it in both of his tiny ones.

"Why are you so different?" He asked while he played with my fingers.

I stood there in shock. I must have been too quiet for too long because he looked up into my eyes. His eyes burned into mine and I couldn't look away. He played with his bottom lip nervously.

"I-I- Edward- I-I..." I couldn't get it out.

Do I want to tell him? He's only 6 years old! I could give him nightmares. How can he possibly know that I'm _that _different? He's smart that's how. He had a first grade reading level in Kindergarten!

"You're cold... You're eyes are golden... You don't eat... You don't get hurt... I'm warm... My eyes are green... I eat... I get hurt." Edward looked down at my hand while he said this.

I stayed quiet in shock and hurt. He notices our differences, he knows something isn't right here. I never wanted to have to tell him while he was so young, but I can't brush this off.

"Why are we so different?" He asked. He looked into my eyes again. His beautiful green eyes burned with pain and confusion. He had tears welling up in his beautiful apple green eyes.

"Baby, don't cry." I whispered.

I pulled him into a hug, pushing myself against the counter to be closer to him. He sat limp in my embrace and his head laid on my shoulder. Suddenly he wiggled his arms out and threw them around my neck. He started to sob into my neck. The sound was so sad and heartbreaking that I had tears well up in my eyes, but they would never fall.

"Don't cry, baby." I tried to keep the pain out of my voice but failed entirely. My voice broke twice. I closed my eyes and held Edward while he sobbed. I have to tell him.

* * *

**Are you crying? **

**Review! :)**


	9. The Call

**Yay! Another chapter! :D**

**ANOTHER WARNING! You may cry... **

* * *

**Bella POV...**

Edward and I stayed there for what seemed like forever. He continued to sob into my neck and I continued to held him and cry on the inside. Finally he cried himself to sleep. I sighed when I noticed he was asleep. He hasn't eaten dinner and I didn't tell him the answer to his question. I pulled him off the counter and walked into my room.

I gently laid him on the bed and crawled up next to him. Normally I would put him in his bed but if I did that now I wouldn't be able to pull myself away from him. It was just easier to lay in my bed with him. He snuggled into my side and clung to me for dear life, or what it seemed like.

**xxx **

It was about midnight when he started to talk in his sleep.

"Why won't you tell me?" He mumbled. He rolled onto his back, away from me.

"Tell me." He mumbled a minute later. He was quiet for a long time until he started to thrash around.

"NO!" He yelled, but stayed asleep. "NO!" I had to wake him up. I could tell he was having a nightmare. He was sweaty and thrashing around. He had a tear fall down his cheek and onto the pillow.

"Edward, baby, wake up." I said quietly. I shook him gently and peeled his wet hair off his forehead.

"Edward wake up." I said again. He continued to thrash and scream.

"Edward, baby, wake up." I begged a little louder. His eyes finally shot open and he laid there with tears running down his cheeks. He looked up at me and a trickle of fear came into his green eyes. He backed away from me and climbed off the bed. I followed him but stopped when he backed away quicker.

"S-s-stay away f-fr-om meee." He cried. I froze right there on the spot. He ran out of my room and into his room. I didn't move to follow him. I couldn't move. My legs gave out and I crumpled to the floor in a pile of hurt.

What was his nightmare about? Why was he so scared of me? Why didn't I tell him? Because it would have given him nightmares. But look, it already has!

I could hear him in his room. He was talking to his stuffed animals about something. I was too numb to listen. Did I even want to listen?

After a while he fell asleep, and I still couldn't move.

**xxx**

When 6 o' clock rolled around I could hear him waking up. I still hadn't moved. He got up and got dressed then made a bowl of cereal. He walked into my room all ready for the day.

"I'm going to be late for school." He whispered. I hoisted myself off the ground and we walked down to the car. I drove him to school, but I wasn't all there. Like I was on autopilot, working on my machine not myself.

He climbed out of the car and we exchanged good-byes then I drove home in a numb state. I went back to my room and fell to the ground in another numb and hurt state.

**xxx**

I did nothing all day long until my watched beeped letting me know it was time to pick Edward up. Again I worked on autopilot, I stood by the flagpole, waiting. Edward walked up to me then slowly and carefully took my hand. The contact felt amazing but wrong.

When we got into the car the silence was awkward and eerily silent. When we got home I made him a snack and he did his homework. I sat in the living room with him, like I always did while he did his homework. He had a question on his math homework so I helped him, on autopilot still. After his homework he went into his room to take a nap, since he didn't sleep well last night.

At first it seemed like he was talking to someone but I didn't bother listening.

**Edward POV... **

When I woke up this morning Momma wasn't making breakfast. She was in her room.

When she drove me to school we didn't talk. She just stared out at the road.

When she picked me up we still didn't talk. I tried to soften her up by holding her hand, but it didn't work.

When we got home she was still distant. She made my snack and helped me with my homework when needed. But she wasn't herself.

She didn't smile or call me her baby. I was a big boy but I loved it when she called me her baby. It made me feel loved. When I told her I was going to take a nap she just nodded. So, here I am with Momma's phone in my hands. I had to do something. I looked through the contacts until I found the one I wanted. I pressed the green button and held the phone to my ear.

"What's up Bell? Haven't heard from you in a while." The voice said happily.

"It's not Bella. It's me, Edward." I said into the phone.

"Edward? What's wrong? Where's Bella?" Uncle Jazz asked worriedly.

* * *

**I don't know what to say... :'(**


	10. Won't Escape My Wrath

**I'm on a roll! 3 chapters in one day! I may do a few more today! The day is still young!**

**YET ANOTHER WARNING! Do I even have to warn you? We all know this is the sad part of the story... **

* * *

**Edward POV... **

_"What's up Bell? Haven't heard from you in a while." The voice said happily. _

_"It's not Bella. It's me, Edward." I said into the phone. _

_"Edward? What's wrong? Where's Bella?" Uncle Jazz asked worriedly. _

"Where do I start? Umm, well, umm, yesterday I asked Momma why she is so different. Let's start there." I said. Uncle Jazz was quiet.

"Go on." He said, it sounded like he was trying to stay calm but couldn't.

"She never answered me and so I cried on her shoulder. I ended crying myself to sleep. Then I had a nightmare about..." I stopped. I didn't want to talk about my nightmare.

"Go on." He sounded sad.

"When Momma woke me up I told her to stay away from me." I whispered. I wiped away the tear that fell down my cheek. I can still see her face in my mind when I said that. She looked so hurt and sad.

"What happened next?" Now his voice sounded really forced, like he couldn't talk but had to.

"I went into my room and fell asleep then when I woke up this morning she was still in her room. She always makes me breakfast!" I cried. I hugged Ion to my chest.

"I got ready for school and then walked into her room. She was sitting on her floor. The ride to school was weird, we didn't talk. Then after school she was waiting by the flagpole. And she still wasn't herself. I tried to bring her back by holding her hand but it didn't work! Then when we got home she made me my snack and helped me with a problem on my homework and now she is sitting in the living room staring off into space!" I cried.

"Edward, hey, relax. Take a deep breath for me." Jazz said, softly. I did as told and felt a little better. "Now, is there anything else that she hasn't done?" He asked.

"She hasn't smiled or called me baby!" I cried.

"Edward, calm down. I want you to take another deep breath. I'll be there soon. Okay?" Uncle Jazz asked. I did as told but I took lots of deep breaths.

"Okay." I whispered. We said good-bye then hung up. I laid on my bed and hugged all of my stuffed animals to me.

I've gotten one every birthday from Momma. Then one almost every birthday from Uncle Jazz. So I have 12. I didn't get one from Uncle Jazz on my 1st birthday but 2 from Momma that day. I don't remember my first 4 birthdays but Momma told me stories about them. And how I acted when I got each new stuffed animal.

Ion, Enguins and Noman are my favorites. I got Ion and Enguins on my 1st birthday and Noman I got on my 2nd birthday from Uncle Jazz. It was the first one from him.

I don't know how long I laid on my bed thinking and crying but suddenly there was a knock on the front door. I waited for Momma to get it but the knocking continued. As time went on the knocking got louder and louder and quicker.

"ISABELLA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS SECOND EVEN GOD WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU ESCAPE MY WRATH!" A very familiar voice yelled. I launched myself out of my bed and I flew to the front door. I unlocked it and threw it open. Uncle Jazz sighed loudly, relieved.

"Edward where's Bella?" He asked. I could tell he was angry. I pointed into the living room. He ruffled my hair and smiled at me before stalking into the living room. I closed and locked the door again before following behind him.

"ISABELLA GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND START EXPLAINING!" Jazz yelled. Momma looked over to us but it was like she wasn't seeing us. Her normally golden eyes were dark and empty looking. Uncle Jazz gasped quietly and closed his eyes tightly.

"Does that explain it?" Momma asked quietly. I could barely hear her. _**She sounded so sad! **_

Did I cause this to happen when I told her to stay away from me? I saw her pained face in my mind again and I bit my lip to keep from crying. I couldn't stand this image! I caused this to happen.

"Edward are you okay?" Jazz asked. He knelt beside me and wrapped me in a hug. I instantly felt calm. I cried into Jazz's shoulder.

"I did this to her! I made her sad when I told her to stay away from me!" I cried. I held onto Jazz like he was the rope between me and the ground, holding me up from falling.

**Jasper POV... **

The pain coming from Edward _and _Bella was almost too much to bear. I had to do something to make them right again.

**Bella POV... **

I heard the knocking on the door getting louder and louder.

"ISABELLA IF YOU DON'T OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT THIS SECOND EVEN GOD WON'T BE ABLE TO HELP YOU ESCAPE MY WRATH!" The voice from the other side yelled. I knew it was Jasper but I couldn't move. Edward got up and answered the door.

"ISABELLA GET YOUR SORRY BUTT OUT OF THAT CHAIR AND START EXPLAINING!" He yelled. I looked in his direction and sent him all the pain and hurt I felt. The pain and hurt I felt would surely send a human into the deepest depression ever. I wrangled it back in and watched as Jasper comforted Edward.

"I did this to her! I made her sad when I told her to stay away from me!" Edward cried. I wanted -no- I _**had**_ to do something, but I couldn't.

* * *

**Poor Bella... Poor Jasper... POOR EDWARD! :'('''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''#**

**(# {That's a puddle...) **

**I am literally crying as I type these... Good thing I know my keyboard by heart... I could type a chapter in my sleep... :)**


	11. MOOOOOOOOOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

**Here we go... :) **

**WARNING! You don't really need a warning... :D**

* * *

**Jasper POV... **

Edward eventually cried himself to sleep on my shoulder. Bella just watched. I laid Edward in his bed, considering it was 8 o' clock. I walked back out to the living room and faced Isabella.

"Do you see what you are doing to him?" I asked her, furious. She didn't respond, she just stared at me emptily. "You are hurting him by acting like this!" I yelled quietly, as to not wake Edward up. I felt her pain waver, going deeper into the abyss.

"Bella if you don't do something to fix this I swear I will fix it by force." I said through my clenched teeth.

"Jazz he told me to stay away from him." She whispered. Her eyes filled with pain. "He looked so vulnerable and scared. I could have gone after him but I couldn't. I couldn't move, I couldn't feel." She continued. She looked out the window. "I know he's only 6 but yesterday he asked me why I'm so different. I wanted to tell him but couldn't. I can't do this Jazz." She cried.

That's when I noticed how vulnerable and scared she was. She hugged her knees to her chest and smacked her forehead against her knees repeatedly. The sound was like smashing two rock against each other. I walked over and stopped her, she was going to wake Edward.

"Bella, we can fix this, together. Edward just wants his Momma and _his _Bella back. This isn't her." I whispered to her.

"I don't know if I can give that to him." She whispered.

"You can and you will." I said through clenched teeth. I heard Edward start to toss and turn. His peaceful emotions plummeted and he started to cry out.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled. I could tell this affected Bella.

"Momma, I'm sorry!" He yelled, sleepily. He became quiet again, but his tossing and turning didn't rest.

"Momma." He whispered. "I want you back." He whispered. Bella's feelings plummeted into guilt.

"No! Don't go!" He yelled. He was afraid and hurt. This was the moment...

"Bella get in there." I whispered. She bolted from my sight and down the hall. I smiled and settled into the chair she had just occupied.

**Bella POV... **

Hearing Edward call out for me wasn't anything new, he always said my name at least once a night. But this calling was different, it was pain and sad. When Jasper told me to get in there I didn't have to be told twice. I bolted down the hallway and quietly entered Edward's room.

He was tossing in his bed. His forehead and hair were soaked with sweat. He had tears running down his face. I silently walked over to his bed and sat on the edge. I pulled his hair off his forehead and wiped away the tears. He stopped crying and thrashing after a minute.

He settled into his bed and leaned into my hand. His breathing was picking up a little, he was waking up. He slowly opened his beautiful green eyes. He stared at me for about 30 seconds before he launched himself out from under his cover and onto my chest.

He tangled himself onto me; arms around my neck, legs around my middle, head on my shoulder, face buried in my hair. I wrapped my arms around him and rocked us slowly.

"I'm so sorry Momma. I shouldn't have told you to stay away from me. I- my nightmare was scary and I wasn't thinking. I'm so sorry." Edward cried into my neck.

"It's not your fault baby. It's mine. I should have been there for you after your nightmare but I wasn't. _I'm _sorry." I whispered to him. Edward sighed relieved quietly.

"I love it when you call me your baby, did you know that?" He asked quietly. His grip never loosened.

"I had an idea." I laughed. He yawned sleepily.

"Come on baby. Time for you to sleep." I said quietly. I carefully untangled him and I was about to lay him back down when he clung back onto me.

"NO! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LET GO OF YOU!" He yelled.

"Baby, you need your sleep." I whispered.

"NO I DON'T! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME LET GO!" He yelled. I sighed and stood up. He clung to me without my help to hold him up. I grabbed his golden comforter and folded it over my arm. I walked out to the living room with Edward clinging to me, without my help.

"I think we have a little monkey on our hands." I laughed to Jasper when we got there. He laughed too and Edward yawned again. I sat in the other chair and pried Edward from my neck.

"You got what you wanted, now, sleep my baby." I whispered. He smiled triumphantly and snuggled into my chest. He was asleep in minutes. The grip he had on my shirt loosened once he was deep asleep.

"Thanks for pulling me back." I said gratefully to Jasper.

"Anytime Bell, but he's the one that called me. I didn't just stop by for a personal visit." Jasper said with a smile on his lips.

"So you're the one he was talking too." I laughed. Jasper gave me a funny look, like 'you should know that'. "When I wasn't all here he was in his room 'taking a nap' and I heard him talking but couldn't focus on the words." I explained.

"I see." Jasper said.

**xxx**

**Edward POV... **

When I woke up I was in my bed. I fell asleep in Momma's lap last night! In the living room!

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

**Yay! It's all better! Or is it? Lol... It's over for now..**

**Where's MOOOOOOOOOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA? **


	12. Keep The Secret

**Okay here is the 5th? chapter of the day? I lost count at the 3rd? **

* * *

**Edward POV... **

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed again and until my door burst open.

"What's wrong Edward?" Uncle Jazz asked, worried.

"MOOOOOOOOOOMMMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I yelled again. "MOOOOOOOOOOM-" I went to scream again but Jasper's had was over my mouth.

"Shhh, the neighbors will think someone's kidnapping you." Jasper said. He raised an eyebrow and I huffed. I licked his hand and he quickly pulled it away. I didn't scream again.

"Where is she?" I growled. Jasper laughed. How can he laugh at a time like this? My Momma isn't answering my screams.

"I sent her out for the day and she will be back tomorrow. You want to know why?" He asked.

"WHY!" I demanded.

"Because tomorrow is her birthday!" Jasper said excitedly.

"How old is she going to be?" I asked. I admit, even though Momma wasn't here I was excited. Jasper became serious and he sighed.

"Edward I have to tell you something." He said seriously. I just nodded slowly.

"You said that you asked Bella why she was so different..." He stopped and looked at me. I nodded again.

"Well, she asked me to tell you why because I'm the same as her." Jasper said. I nodded again. _Why can't he just get to the point? _

"Well, umm, has Bella ever read you this book?" He said, making Momma's old copy of Dracula appear.

"Yeah, what does a book have to do with why you are different?" I asked. I was getting impatient.

"Do you remember what it's about?" He asked.

"A vampire." I whispered. It was starting to make a little sense.

"Exactly, a vampire. Edward, that's what Bella and I are. We are vampires." Jasper said very, very slowly. I felt my face scrunch up in confusion.

"So you drink blood?" Was the first question out of my mouth. Not a scream, not a 'are you going to drink me', not a 'why are you this way'. No none of those, it was a 'So you drink blood.' Like this was the most talked about thing on earth. Which is really big...

"Yes, but only animal blood." Jasper said. He scoot away from me a little as I sat up.

"Is that why your eyes are gold?" I asked.

"Yes, some vampires drink... other blood and their eyes are red." Jasper said.

"By other blood you mean... human blood." I whispered. Jasper sighed but nodded.

"Is that why you are cold?" I asked. Jasper nodded again.

"A- ar- are you going to drink m-m-me?" I asked. I tried not to studder but I couldn't help it.

"NO!" Jasper yelled loudly. "No, of course not." He said quieter. He looked down at his lap.

"So does this mean that Bella's not my real Momma?" I asked. I just had to know...

"She was hunting one day and it was snowy outside, the roads were slick. Anyway, your parents car crashed into a tree and Bella heard the crash. She came to the site and checked for any survivors. Your father was already..." Jasper stopped and looked at me. It was sad but Bella was my 'Momma' as long as she's okay, I'm fine. I grabbed Ion and nodded from him to continue.

"Well, your Mother, Elizabeth, she was still barely alive. She begged Bella to take you so Bella did. You were only 3 months old. You've been with Bella ever since." Jasper finished. I nodded and thought about everything. He hadn't answered the question that started all of this...

"How old is Momma going to be?" I asked.

"Your not scared?" He asked. He was shocked.

"No, why? How did you know I'm not scared?" I asked. He was avoiding the question.

"Most humans are scared of us." Jasper said sadly. I crawled out from under my covers and into his lap.

"I'm not scared." I said with a smiled. He ruffled my hair and laughed.

"I know." He said.

"How?" I asked.

"Some vampires have powers and I makes it do that I can feel people's feelings. I can change them too." Jasper said.

"Cool! Does Momma have a power?" I asked.

"Not that I know of, but I do know one thing special about her." He said, silently daring me to ask. And I knew it. I pressed my lips together, to play along.

"Okay, if you don't want to know I won't tell you." Jasper said. He stood up, set me on my bed and started out my door.

"What's special about her?" I practically yelled. Jasper laughed and walked back to my bed.

"She has you and she loves you very much." Jasper whispered in my ear.

"I am pretty special." I said, making Jasper burst out laughing.

"Okay, squirt get ready for the day. We have a party to put together." Jasper said, getting excited. He stood up but stopped before he got to the door.

"Edward, you have to keep Bella and I being vampires a secret. Nobody can know." Jasper said seriously. I clamped my mouth shut and pretended to zip it shut. I also pretended to lock it and throw the key out my window.

"I won't tell a soul." I whispered. Jasper nodded and walked out. Then a few things came to me.

1: I wanted to ask him another question.

2: He didn't answer my first question.

3: Why didn't Momma say bye?

4: Today was Wednesday.

5: I was really hungry.

6: I missed Momma.

* * *

**So many questions...**

**I may do 13 tonight.. I don't know.. We'll see.. :o)**


	13. WHO IS IT?

**Edward POV... **

I quickly got dressed and brushed my messy hair. Brushing it didn't help but it got the knots out... I walked out of my room and smelt something mouthwatering. I ran into the kitchen to see Jasper pouring syrup over pancakes.

MOMMA'S CHOCOLATE CHIP PANCAKES!

I snatched the plate off the counter and a fork and started to eat them right there in the kitchen. Jasper laughed and guided me to the table. I knew they were Momma's pancakes because Jasper always burnt them, but Momma made heart shaped ones that were the perfect color of tan.

"Slow down tiger. Your going to give yourself a tummy-ache." Jasper laughed. He handed me a glass of milk and I drank it greedily. Once I was done I relaxed into the chair.

"Yummm." I mumbled. "Jazz, you still haven't answered my question." I said.

"Ahh, yes, do you want to know her human age or her vampire age?" He asked.

"Both." I said.

"She was changed just before her 19th birthday. She was born in 1864. And she was changed..." He paused, until I almost exploded. "124 years ago." He finished. I felt my eyes widen. Momma is 124 years old?

"So is she going to be 124 or is she going to be 125?" I asked.

"125." Jasper laughed.

"Wow." I mumbled. Jasper nodded. "I have 2 other questions." I said.

"Hold that thought." Jasper said. Then one second he was sitting in the chair and the next he was standing next to me with my jacket in hand. I flinched away from him then relaxed.

"Okay 3 questions." I said. Jasper laughed and helped me into my jacket.

"Shoot, squirt."

"Okay, how did you do that? How old are you? Do you love someone? Why didn't Momma say bye before she left?" I asked.

"That's 4." Jasper laughed.

"The third just came to me." I said as we walked out of the apartment.

"Alright, 1st question, we vampires are extremely fast. Second question, I'm 168, I was born in 1844. Third question, yes I am deeply in love with my mate. Fourth question, She didn't want to wake you but she kissed your forehead and said, 'I'll be back soon my baby'." Jasper said.

"Does Bella have a mate?" I asked. I wanted to know more. We were in Momma's car. Where did Momma go if she didn't take the car? So many questions all day with Uncle Jazz.

Jazz was quiet as I buckled. He climbed in and sped off.

"Jazz?" I asked. He looked in the mirror ar me. I begged him with my sad puppy dog face. It always worked on Momma.

"Yes, she has a mate." Jasper said, defeated.

"WHO?" I demanded. I wanted to know who was stealing my Momma's love from me! And NOW! Jasper didn't say anything as he continued to drive.

"WHO IS IT?" I demanded.

"You." Jasper all but whispered. I sat in my chair in shock and confusion. I'm the one stealing Momma's love from myself? She loves me more than a son? This was all very confusing.

Jasper pulled into the mall parking lot and we climbed out.

"Uncle Jazz, how long has Momma kn-" I was cut off by his hand on my mouth.

"Not here. There are humans around." He said lowly in my ear. I locked my lips and nodded. My question would have to wait. "Now, let's go see about a present for Momma?" He asked. I nodded, excited.

If that question would have to wait so would my other one...


	14. Perfect

**Here it is! 11:59! The day is no longer young... :( Nighty night...**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

Jazz and I walked through the mall while 'window shopped'.

"Edward you can get Bella anything you want." Jasper said as we continued to walk. I nodded and contined to walk. I stopped outside a funny looking jewlery store.

"You wanna go in and look?" Jazz asked.

"Yeah." I said. We walked in through the open door. Jasper and I looked around at the shelves and when we were close to the counter the lady turned in her chair.

"Welcome, can I help you boys with something?" She asked. She had dark blonde but light brown hair, almost the color of my blanket, golden or carmel. Yeah, carmel. She had golden eyes, just like Jazz and Momma. My eyes widened when I noticed this. Jasper hadn't looked at the woman yet. I beat on Jasper's arm until he bent down.

"What? Did you find something?" He asked.

"Not exactly what you think I found. Look." I said, I slightly nodded my head toward the lady. Jasper looked at her and his eyes widened.

"Oh." The lady gasped. She was obviously as shocked as Jasper. Jasper stood up and pulled me closer to the counter.

"Hello, I'm Jasper Whitlock and this is Edward." Jazz said to the lady. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Esme Cullen. I can see what you are but..." She trialed off and her eyes flickered from Jasper to me then back to Jasper. Jasper laughed and smiled.

"He's my sister's if you will. We have known each other for a long time. Anyway she found him, both of his parents were in a crash and she happened to be near-by." Jasper explained.

"You're so cute. How old are you?" She asked me. She leaned over the counter and smiled at me.

"I'm 6 and I just started 1st grade 2 days ago." I said with a smile. I looked down at the display case next to Jasper and I. That's when I saw the most perfect thing ever for Momma.

"Jasper!" I exclaimed. He looked over and I pointed to the object. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow, in question. I smiled widely and nodded lots of times. Jasper asked the lady, Esme, if we could look at it but I didn't just want to look at it. I wanted to get it for Momma.

She walked around the counter and unlocked the display case. She pulled out the necklace and handed it to me. I opened it and saw a picture of a girl it the round locket. I noticed the lady looking at my wristband. I blushed and looked back at the necklace. It was absoultly perfect.

"Did you get this from your Momma?" Esme asked. She gently touched my wristband. It was Momma's wristband, the one with her crest on it. She gave it to me for christmas last year, and it was still a little big on me.

"Yeah." I said blushing. I'd never really talked to another vampire, that I know of.

"Let me guess it was her's and she gave it to you." She said. I smiled and nodded.

"If you want to make that locket even more special I can put this crest on the front of the locket for you." Esme said. I thought about it for a minute then looked at Jasper who just smiled. I looked back at Esme and smiled.

"Yes, please." I said. She nodded and held out her hand. I handed her the locket and she took it, but she didn't stand up. I was confused.

"Can I borrow this? I want to make sure I get it right for you." She said, she gently touched my wristband again. I pulled my wrist away from her. I didn't want her to take it, but if she needed it to make the locket even more perfect for Momma she could take it.

"Will I get it back?" I asked. I had to know.

"Of course you will." She said. I bit my lip, closed my eyes, and unbuttoned the double button. I held it out, eyes still closed. I felt her gently pull it out of my hand and I opened my eyes one at a time. I sighed when she stood up with my wristband.

"Edward, I promise that you will have your wristband back when I am done. If you boys come back after lunch time I will have it all ready to go for you. Okay?" Esme asked.

"Okay, I trust you." I said with a smile. She smiled back and walked back behind the counter. Jasper and I said good-bye to Esme and walked out of the store. As we walked I twisted my left hand around my right wrist because my wrist felt empty.

"Hey, Edward, you'll get it back." Jasper said. He gently touched my wrist and then we walked past a toy store...

**Bella POV... **

I can't believe Jasper sent me out of my own house! How stupid does he think I am? I know he is planning something for the darkest day of the year! He thinks he will get away with this bit he won't. I won't let him!

He sent me hunting because I'm thirsty. But I beg to differ. I could go for another few days. And Edward is supposed to be in school today! I know Jasper called Edward's school. I heard him! He was impersonating me telling the school Edward was sick and that he couldn't come in!

I swear if I have to spend another second away from my Baby I will go insane. I pulled out my phone as I sat in the middle of the forest and scrolled through the hundreds of pictures I have of him. I sighed sadly as I saw a picture of my baby smiling at me.

He wore his signiture crooked smile, the one that made his eyes smile too. He was sitting on a swing at the park. It was the day after his 6th birthday this last summer. We went to Marquette, Michigan for his summer break. I would have loved to take him somewhere sunny but that's impossible.

I miss my baby. It's 11:57 am now... Only about 20 hours until I can be back with my baby.

* * *

**Until tomorrow...**


	15. Time

**I'm surprised none of you said anything about Esme coming into the picture last chap...**

**Here we go! First one of the day! Sorry I didn't update first thing this morning.. I am watching the Addams Family.. :)**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

"You know what time it is, squirt?" Jazz asked once I had taken the last bite of my cheeseburger from McDonald's. I looked at the big clock that was hanging over the food court sign.

"12:39." I said and took the last drink of my Sprite. The only soda Momma will let me have. She says I can have different kinds when I'm older.

"Is that really what the time it is?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, look." I said. I pointed to the clock, confused. Why was he questioning what time it was? The clock clearly said 12:39, well now it was 12:40. I got up and threw away the trash from my lunch. I watched the clock while I walked back to the table.

Lunch. Clock. Time. Locket. Momma. Wristband. Lady. After lunchtime!

"Jasper we have to go! LET'S GO! Hurry up!" I all but yelled. He was standing by the table holding my Toys R Us bag and my Magik 'n' Triks bag. I ran over and grabbed his hand. I pulled him behind me while I maneuvered through the crowds.

**An: Not sure if Magik 'n' Triks is a real place but I need a name for the store... You will find out why later... Read on... **

And finally I saw the little store. I ran through the open doors and up to the counter where Esme was standing the smiling. She looked like she wanted to laugh.

"Here you go." She said. She handed me my wristband, as promised. I snapped it on and looked back at her, waiting. She slid a blue box across the counter. It wasn't small like a ring box, it wasn't long like a bracelet box, it was square and flat, a necklace box. I slowly opened the box and came face to crest with Momma's locket.

"It's perfect, Esme! Thank you!" I exclaimed. She handed me a small bag that had her store's name on it. I took it and put the box in it.

"Your very welcome my dear." Esme said. Jasper paid her and they exchanged phone numbers. Once we were done at the mall we went to Wal*Mart for wrapping paper and party supplies. Once we were done there we passed a cupcake shop.

"Jazz, we need a cake." I said.

'You're the only one who can eat it, Edward." Jasper laughed.

"Your point? Momma needs to blows out candles." I stated.

"Okay, we can get a small cake, but only a small one. I don't need Bella yelling at me for the next month because your hipped up on sugar." Jasper laughed.

So we stopped and got a small, one person cake and candles. Jazz said we could just put 19 candles on the cake. I agreed because 125 candles wouldn't fit on our small chocolate-ly chocolate cake. It had chocolate frosting, with a chocolate cake, and chocolate chips on top. It looked super yummy.

I held the bag from Esme's store in my lap and every few seconds I would look in the bag to make sure the box was still there. It was.

"Come on squirt." Jazz said. I looked out the window and we were in the parking garage at the apartment building.

"I wanna wrap Momma's present!" I yelled. I unbuckled and climbed out of the car. I ran to the elevator with Uncle Jazz close behind. I pushed the button and waited impatiently for the elevator to open up on our floor. Once it opened I bolted down the hallway and stopped dead in my tracks when I saw our front door open.

A short lady was running around and the whole inside of the apartment was decorated. Jasper was still down the hall.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The lady stood in the door way and smiled at me.

"Edward, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, then in a split second he was next to me. I continued to scream as the short lady with black hair stood there. Jasper placed his hand over my mouth but I continued to scream under his hand.

"Edward, stop it." Jasper said. He pulled me into the apartment and closed the door. "This is Alice, she's my mate." Jasper tried to explain. I stopped screaming and stared at the short lady. I licked Jasper's hand and he pulled it away with a yelp.

The lady laughed a very tinkling laugh.

"Hi, you must be Edward. I've heard so much about you! I'm Alice Whitlock! We are going to have so much fun!" She said. She looked rather excited and she had golden eyes. I relaxed a little when I noticed.

"Hi." I said to her. I beat on Jasper's arm and he bent down.

"I'm going in my room." I whispered in his ear. He nodded. I took the Toys R us bag; Magik 'n' Triks bag; the bag that held Momma's necklace and the wrapping paper bag from Wal*Mart then ran to my room, away from the crazy lady.

* * *

**There we go! I'll update as soon as I have the next chap done! **


	16. Room

**Alright.. So mistake on my part... In the last chap or two (whatever) In one of them I said that Bella would be turning 119 but in the beginning of the story I said she was 118... now that cant' work it's 6 years later... haha.. I went back and changed her age, she is going to be turning 125.. **

**Thank you SiennaAshby for catching my mistake... **

**I know I said I would update lots today but that obviously isn't the case... My parents practically dragged me out of the house to go to their friends house... Boring Right? Yeah it was... I came home and immediately started to type, due to this condition I have called _My Green-Eyed Baby Syndrome... _LOL**

**Enough of my rambling and babble on with chapter 16...**

* * *

**Bella POV..**

10 hours. 10 hours until I can be with my baby. I am still here sitting in the middle of the forest doing nothing. My life is nothing if Edward isn't near-by. I suddenly heard a twig snap near-by. I look and listen around me.

"Who's there?" I ask. I'm not scared but it won't hurt to act weaker and scared.

"I found her!" I heard a deep voice yell.

I whip around toward the sound of the voice. And standing there leaning up against a big pine tree is that dimple face, smiling man that could only be Emmett McCarty.

**Edward POV... **

I slammed my door and locked it. That lady is crazy and way to peppy for me. I set down the bags in my black chair and sit on the edge of my bed.

"Don't go out there Ion. She's crazy." I whisper to him. Or her. I don't know. I laid back on my bed and stared at my ceiling. There's little glowing dots that Momma put up when we got here. The glow in the dark, making my ceiling like the night sky. I have plastic planets hanging down in different places all over my ceiling.

I sat up after a minute and looked over to my bags. I walked over and pulled my Magik 'n' Triks bag from the pile. I reached in and pulled out the book. I flipped open the cover and laughed. I closed the cover and walked over to my book shelf. I put the old looking 'book' on my shelf with my other book and smiled. It looked just like a book, but it wasn't.

It _looked _like a book but on the inside it was empty. No pages, just a box. It had fake looking pages to make it look more real on the outside. I walked back over to my pile of bags and grabbed the Toys R Us bag. I grabbed the bottom of the bag and dumped out the contents. 4 boxes of different LEGOS.

Jasper got my the LEGO City Airport, the LEGO City Fire Station, the LEGO City Police Station and the LEGO City Harbour. It's a lot for a little boy like me to build but Momma will help me if I need it. I grabbed all 4 boxes and stacked them neatly by the foot of my bed.

Finally I walked back to my black chair and sitting there was Momma's locket bag. I gently picked it up and reached in for the box. I pulled it out and slowly opened the lid. Sitting there was Momma's locket. I carefully opened the locket and sighed.

I need a picture to put in here. That means I have to ask Jazz to get one off Momma's computer. Which means I have to go out to the living room. Which means I might run into the crazy lady. Sure she seems nice but she seemed a bit crazy. I grabbed Ion and the locket box. I walked over to my door and took a deep breath. I unlocked my door and slowly and quietly opened it.

I squeezed out my door and looked down the hall. I didn't see the crazy lady. I took a step when she was suddenly right in front of me. And of course I screamed. I backed up against my door as she stood there smiling at me.

"Sorry, I forget that you aren't used to us appearing suddenly. I just can't slow down! This party is going to be so much fun. Here I saw what you wanted and asked Jasper to get it for you. Take it." Alice said. Her voice was high pitched and loud. She was holding out a small picture for me. I took it and looked at it.

It was a picture of Momma and I. Momma is smiling at me and I'm smiling at the camera. This was when we were in Michigan last summer. There is snow falling around us and we are sitting in front of a forest that was close to our hotel.

"Thank you." I said to Alice before slipping back into my room. I sat in the middle of my floor and opened the box. I gently pulled the locket out of it's intrapment and held it in my hands. I opened it and slipped the picture into the locket. It fit perfectly.

Another question to ask Uncle Jazz. Why is Alice so... perky? And _how _did she _'see' _what I wanted? So many questions so little time...

I put the locket back in it's box and closed the lid. I grabbed the wrapping paper and tape. I walked over to my desk and grabbed my safety scissors. I sat back on my floor and laid the blue wrapping paper, white side up.

I set the box on the paper and cut the paper to just the right size for the box. Once I had the right size of paper I folded the paper as neatly as I could and taped it down. But I ran my hand over a corner that was sticking up, causing the paper to rip. After that the whole thing went down hill.

Let's just say that the tape was the victim in this mess of wrapping paper. Momma's present is ruined...But I'm not going to change a thing.

**Bella POV... **

"Emmett? Emmett McCarty?" I asked.

"The one and only!" He laughed.

"What are you doing here? Where's Rosalie?" I asked. He smiled and nodded behind me. I turned to see Rosalie standing there. "Rosalie Hale, you haven't aged a day." I laughed.

"It's Rosalie McCarty, now." She smiled, showing me the ring.

"He proposed? I didn't think he was that kinda guy. I thought you two would just get married in Vegas." I laughed. She knew I was kidding and laughed too.

"Nope, he _actually _proposed." Rose said. Over the last few years we had bumped into each other. The second visit was longer than the first and rather informational. After that Rose and I kept in touch a little.

"Hey, _he _is standing right here. And _he _has a name, it's Mr. Let's Get This Show On The Road!" He bellowed.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You can not wear that to your birthday party sweetie. Alice's orders." Rose laughed.

Alice, I had never met her but I heard _LOTS _ about her from Jasper, Rose and Emmett. I gathered this much; she is not a person you want to piss off. Period...

* * *

**Alright there we go.. I may be about to update again tonight.. :) Reviews always push me faster *hint*hint* ;)**


	17. Call

**Shorty... I know... I had this chap done yesterday but I couldn't get it up cuz Monday is a busy and crazy day for me.. :) Better late than never...**

* * *

**Edward POV... **

"Come on squirt. Time for bed." Uncle Jazz said walking into my room.

"But I can't sleep unless Momma says good night to me." I whined. It was true, I couldn't sleep peacefully unless I heard Momma say good night to me.

"I know, here." Jasper said handing my his cell phone. I held it up to my ear.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hi baby." Momma said. I smiled widely and jumped into bed.

"Momma! I miss you so much!" I yelled excited. Jasper pulled the covers over me.

"I miss you to baby." Momma said sadly. Alice turned out the light and Jasper turned on my night-light.

"Don't cry Momma. You'll be back tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yes I will. I can't wait to see you baby." Momma said.

"Me too." I said then yawned.

"Your tired, you need to sleep." Momma said.

"No I'm not." I protested.

"Yes you are. Good-Night my green-eyed baby." Momma said quietly then she started humming quietly. I yawned and closed my eyes. In minutes I was asleep.

**Jasper POV... **

I gently and carefully took the phone out of Edward's hand and walked out of the room. I could still hear Bella humming.

"He's asleep." I said to Bella once I was out of Edward's room. Bella stopped humming and sighed.

"Night Jazz." She said after a minute.

"Night Bells." I said before hanging up. I knew she missed Edward. And I knew that they would be inseparable when she got home tomorrow.

**Bella POV... **

Rose, Em and I have been shopping ever since they found me earlier this afternoon. And they were determined to make my time away from Edward fun.

"Come on Bella, You can do better than that!" Emmett yelled. He and I were in a Game Stop playing one of the racing games they had set up. Rose was somewhere inside Macy's.

"I know. Here I come!" I yelled. I quickly sped up and passed him just before he hit the finish line.

"NO FAIR!" Emmett yelled.

"Totally fair!" I yelled back.

"Okay, you 2 break it up." Rose said walking over to us. She had about 7 bags on her arms. I laughed and pulled my bluetooth out of my ear. The three of us walked out of Game Stop and walked toward the mall exit. I stopped in front of a store when I smelt Edward's scent. He has been here recently but why?

"Bella you okay?" Rose asked. They were a few feet ahead of me.

"Yeah, hey, I have a question. Why would a six-year-old boy go into a custom jewelry shop?" I asked catching up. We continued our walk.

"To look around." Emmett said.

"To follow the person he was with." Rose said.

"To find the perfect present." Someone said from behind us. We three stopped and saw a woman with caramel colored hair, pale skin and golden eyes.

"Esme, how have you been?" Rose asked. The woman and Rose shared an awkward hug due to the bags Rose has.

"I'm great. How are you, dear?" Esme asked.

"Doing good." Rose said. The two of them continued to talk as we walked.

"-And you must be the mysterious Bella Swan." Esme said turning to me.

"Uh, yeah, I guess." I said smiling.

"I have heard so much about you from Jasper, Rose and Emmett." Esme said. We were now standing at Rose's car.

"I'm surprised I haven't heard anything about you." I said to Esme while eyeing Rose. She shrugged.

"Must've slipped my mind." Rose laughed. Rose invited Esme over to their place but she nicely declined, telling us she would see us all soon. Whatever soon meant...

**xxx**

Rose, Emmett and I went back to their place for the night. In the morning I could go see my baby.

* * *

**Okay, short I know but next chapter is Bella's birthday party...**


	18. Party Cut Short

**Here we go! Sorry it took so long... I have no other excuse than to say that this chap was a bit hard to put into words...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I went to roll over when I hit something hard. And cold. I felt around on the cold object. I ran my hand over the fabric and finally encountered a neck. Then a chin, next a mouth, after that a nose, and then a forehead, lastly soft hair. I ran my hand through the hair when I heard a soft laugh. I quickly opened my eyes and came face to face with those big, round golden eyes.

"MOMMA!" I yelled. I threw my arms around her and held on tightly.

"Good morning baby." Momma whispered in my ear.

"Do I have to go to school today? We have a surprise party for you and I don't want to miss it." I said into her neck. Momma laughed quietly and wrapped her arms around me tightly.

"No baby, you don't have to go to school." Momma laughed. I smiled and held onto her tighter.

"Do you want to know something?" I asked Momma.

"Sure baby." She said.

"I'm not leaving your side at all today." I whispered. Momma laughed and ran a hand through my hair.

"I was thinking the same thing." Momma whispered. Then I thought of something.

"Momma, Uncle Jazz told me about something." I said. Momma sighed sadly and pulled away from me. She stayed on the bed but she was no longer touching me. I frowned and sat up. I crawled up into her lap and sat facing her. Momma wouldn't look at me.

"I'm not scared." I whispered. Momma looked up slowly and looked into my eyes. Her golden eyes softened until they looked like pools of honey. She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into her chest. She held me so tight that I couldn't move but I could still breath. Momma would never hurt me.

"Edward, I just want you to know one thing." Momma pulled back and watched me. I nodded and waited. "I will never, ever, _ever_ hurt you. Do you understand?" Momma asked.

"I already knew you won't hurt me. Why did you tell me?" I asked.

"Because most of my kind woul- wouldn't live with you like I do." Momma said. "Most would have left you in that car...or worse. I just hate to think like that. I try not to but sometimes it's-" Momma's voice got thick then cut off. She pulled me back into her chest and held on tightly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and laid my head on her shoulder.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked. Suddenly my door opened and Alice poked her head in.

"After the party. Come on Eddie get dressed. It's time for a party." Alice chirped. She had a bright smile on her face and she looked like she had drunk lots of coffee. She was bouncing slightly in the place she stood and she had this slight sparkle in her eyes that looked funny.

"Don't call me Eddie. I don't like it." I said. Momma always said to use your words when you don't like something. Alice nodded with a smile on her face and left the room. I climbed off Momma's lap then off my bed. I walked to my closet and Momma helped me get dressed.

**xxx**

This party is only friends and family but it's fun. Esme, the lady from the store, and her mate, Carlisle are here. Of course Uncle Jazz and Aunt Alice. Then Rose and Em.

"Momma blow out the candles!" I yelled excitedly.

We were at the dining table we had just finished singing Happy Birthday. Momma leaned around me and across the table. I was sitting in her lap. Momma blew out the 19 candles and then kissed my cheek. Alice pulled the candles out of the cake and cut a small slice. She passed it to me on a plate. I dug into the chocolate cake and the grown-ups talked among each other.

Momma held me around my waist and had her chin resting on my head. I finished my cake just as Alice instructed Momma to go sit in the living room. Momma stood up with me in her arms and Alice stared at us.

"Bella put him down. He has to go get something." Alice said. Momma shook her head and pulled me closer.

"No, I'll carry him. Edward where do you need to go?" Momma asked. Alice rolled her eyes when I wrapped my arms around Momma's neck.

"My room." I said. I snuggled into Momma's chest as she walked to my room. She stood in the middle of my room and I pointed to my bookshelf. She walked over and I grabbed my fake book. I didn't take out Momma's present I just nodded.

She looked at my funny but walked into the living room with me. She sat in her chair that was decorated with balloons and ribbon. There was a small pile of wrapped presents sitting on the coffee table. I sat in Momma's lap and held my fake book.

"Open mine first!" Rose yelled excitedly. She grabbed a green wrapped box and held it toward Momma. Momma laughed and took the box from her.

"Who knew Rose could be just as excited as you." Momma whispered in my ear. I laughed quietly and Momma pulled the paper off the box. The box was white so Momma opened the box and pulled out what was inside.

She held it in her hand and held it up. It was a blue glass rose, with the gold steam and 2 green leaves to hold it up.

"Rose it's so pretty, thank you." Momma said as she looked at the rose. She set it back in the box and put the unwrapped box back on the coffee table.

"Your welcome Bell." Rose said. Momma picked up a gold wrapped present. Momma pulled off the bow and stuck it in my hair. Everyone laughed, even me. I let the bow stay in my hair.

Momma pulled off the wrapping paper and held a funny looking book, it looked like the one I was holding. Momma opened it and laughed. I peeked inside and it was empty.

"Edward had one just like it." Jazz said.

"We match." Momma said to me. I smiled and nodded.

"Can I open yours now? I'm dying to know what you got me." Momma asked. I nodded and laid my hand on the lid.

"Don't laugh at my wrapping, please." I said.

"Cross my heart." Momma said crossing her heart. I opened the lid and pulled out the horribly wrapped box. I placed it in Momma's waiting hand and watched her face as she took in my wrapping. She didn't laugh she just had my favorite smile on her lips.

She pulled off the wrapping paper and gently opened the necklace box. When she saw the locket I could see tears in her eyes. I started to worry that she didn't like it but she pulled me into her chest and wrapped me in a hug.

"I love it, baby. Thank you so much." Momma said into my ear. I hugged her for a minute before I pulled back. I took the locket out of the box and held the long chain in my hands. I held it up and Momma leaned forward. I slipped it over her head and it rested in the middle of her stomach.

"Open it." I said with a smile. Momma picked it up and gently opened it. She had more tears well up in her eyes when she saw the picture of us together.

"This is the best birthday present I could ever get." Momma said to me. I wrapped her in another hug and after a minute I pulled back.

"You still have more to open." I said. I reached over and grabbed a sliver wrapped one. It was small and flat. I passed it to Momma and when she went to take it from my hand my finger caught on the edge of the paper.

"OW!" I yelled. I pulled my hand away and examined it. It was red and I had a small cut. Then it started bleeding. I heard everyone in the room gasp and when I looked up all golden eyes were gone.

* * *

**CLIFFY!**

**Mwhahahahahahahahha! **

**Did you expect this? **

**Review!**


	19. Coffee Table

**Okay here we go.. This chap was easier to get out than the last.. **

**Enjoy... I think...**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

I sat in Momma's lap as everyone stared at me. The all had pitch black eyes, even Momma. Then it happened so fast I could barely keep up. Emmett was across the room and in front of me he growled when suddenly I was in the air flying toward the couch. Emmett crashed into Momma and Rose was standing over me. I heard a loud growl and suddenly Momma was between Rose and I.

Rose and Emmett were across the room laying in a pile of tangled people. Momma crouched in front of me as Uncle Jazz came at her.

"NO!" I yelled on instinct. Jazz crashed into Momma and they landed on the arm of the couch. The end of the couch I was on went flying up into the air and I was off the couch and falling toward the coffee table, which was glass top.

I heard something tear then I heard a growl that sounded like, 'No not my baby'. Before I could make contact with the coffee table someone crashed into my side making me fall to the ground. I hit my head in the leg of Momma's chair and could instantly feel the blood start to trickle down my hair. Then time seemed to stop. Everyone froze even my coffee table savior. I looked up and saw Esme's blurry figure.

The smell of the blood was starting to make my head feel funny. I heard a rather loud growl before I saw Momma's face and then darkness.

**Bella POV... **

Once I smelt more blood than Edward's paper cut, I instantly knew that I had to get everyone out.

"GET OUT!" I growled to everyone. They quickly and almost happily left the apartment. I knew Jazz was having a hard time leaving but the others managed to get him out. I ran to Edward's side just in time to see his beautiful green eyes close.

I pulled him into my arms and carried him into the kitchen. I laid him on the kitchen table and grabbed a towel. I held it on his head gash and stood over his unconscious form. I knew he wasn't... dead. Soon the bleeding slowed and I ran into my bedroom. I grabbed my bag and ran back into the kitchen. I have several medical degrees but I've never really worked in a hospital due to my age.

I quickly got the bleeding to stop and wrapped Edward's blood filled hair in the bandage. I sat in a chair and pulled Edward into my lap. I carefully held his fragile form in my arms and silently sobbed into his neck.

"I'm so sorry baby. I should have never let this happen. It's all my fault. I'm sorry." I sobbed. I sat up after a minute and looked around.

Our apartment was flooded with Edward's blood scent, tormenting me. Telling me that I didn't protect him well enough. One arm of the couch was completely torn off. The glass top of the table was shattered, Esme had accidentally kicked it trying to stop Edward from hitting it. There was a deep red stain near the leg of my chair. I sighed and hugged Edward closer to me.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm so sorry." I sobbed into his neck again.

**xxx The next day xxx**

I laid here on my bed with Edward next to me. He has been out since yesterday evening. I sighed and ran my hand through his hair. Yesterday, I managed to pull myself away from Edward long enough to clean up the living room then I was right back at his side. He has mumbled a few things throughout the night but nothing I could understand.

Edward rolled away from me sleepily. I smiled at the movement, even though it was away from me. It was the first big movement. He had only turned his head or snuggled into me throughout the night.

"Momma." Edward mumbled, I was barely able to understand, even being a vampire.

"Baby, lay still." I said as he tried to sit up. I gently pushed him back on the bed. He complied and laid there.

"Why?" He mumbled. He _finally _opened his beautiful green eyes. I nearly started to sob at the sight. He stared into my eyes and I into his.

"Because yesterday Esme accidentally hit your head on the leg of my chair and it started to bleed. You passed out after that. You had me worried sick, baby." I said. I pulled his body closer to mine and held him.

"I ruined your party." Edward said sadly. I hugged him tighter to me.

"No baby, it was my fault. I should have protected you better." I said into his ear. Edward sighed and snuggled into my chest.

"My head hurts." He whimpered. I bit my lip at the pain in his voice.

"I know, baby." I sat up and grabbed my bag from the bedside table. I searched inside and found the medicine. I poured some into the cup and put the medicine back in my bag.

"Here, drink this." I said softly. He shakily tried to support his top half on his elbows but fell back.

"Ow." He whimpered when his head made contact with the pillow. I had to bite my lip again.

"Come here, baby, I'm sorry." I said. I scoot closer and helped Edward up onto my lap. He laid with his back flush against my chest. I leaned against the head-board and handed Edward the cup of medicine. He drank it then scrunched his face up at the taste.

"It tastes bad." He mumbled once he was done. I took the cup from him and set it on the table.

"I know, I'm sorry." I whispered. He snuggled deeper into my chest and I wrapped my arms around his stomach. He rested his head on my chest and sighed. He sounded relieved.

"Your cold chest makes my head not hurt so much." Edward mumbled. I smiled and kissed his bandaged head carefully. Then my phone started ringing. I sighed and reached over to the bedside table. I looked at the number, Jasper. I sighed and answered it.

"BELLA! Thank god you answered. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to go after Edward. I tried not to but it was too much. It'll never happen again, I promise. I feel so bad. Alice said that Edward would wake up sometime today. Is he awake? Is he okay? I-" I cut him off because I knew he wouldn't stop until I did.

"Jazz, relax. It's fine. He woke up 2 minutes ago. He will be fine. His head hurts right now, but as far as I know he's fine." I said to Jasper. Edward shifted just enough to watch me.

"Can I talk to him? I want to say I'm sorry. He _has _to know I didn't mean it." Jazz said. I laughed and held the phone to Edward.

"He wants to talk to you." I said to Edward. Edward nodded. I held the phone up to his ear and listened to Jasper rambled on about how sorry he was. Edward listened patiently and 'hmm'ed when necessary.

Soon they said good-bye and shortly after Emmett and Rose called. They said sorry and wished Edward a 'get well'. Next it was Carlisle and Esme to check in on Edward and I. Once we said good-bye to Esme and Carlisle, Edward fell back tiredly on my chest.

"Momma, I'm hungry." Edward mumbled.

"Okay, stay here. I'll make you something. Anything special you want?" I asked. I shifted us so that he was laying on the bed.

"I wanna come with you." Edward protested. He clung to my shirt, like his life depended on it.

"Edward you need to rest. And resting involves laying down." I said gently. I tried to pry his hands off my shirt but the second I got his hands off my shirt he started to cry. I instantly hugged him back to me.

"Okay, shhh, relax, baby, I'm sorry. You can come but I'm carrying you." I chanted. He instantly calmed down and snuggled deeper into my chest.

"Spaghetti sounds yummy." Edward said as I picked him up.

"Anything for my hungry baby." I said and walked into the kitchen.

* * *

**Poor Edward... It hurt me to write this chap... I hate seeing Edward hurt... Even if it is just a story... **

**I need your guys' help again...**

**Should Edward be 10 when he asks Bella something?**

**Or should he be 13?**

**It all depends on how old YOU want him to be...**

**That will be the next chap... I can do some flashbacks like I did earlier if you want to know what's gone on in that time between 6 and 10/13...**

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW...**


	20. Missing You

**Chapter 20! Yay! **

**I got a review (which I removed) that said that BxE mother-child relationship with them eventually falling in love was sick... So this is all I have to say...**

_**You can talk all you want about how sick you think this story is... Do I look like I care? No, I don't... If you don't like the story don't read it...**_

**I also wanted to thank _everyone _who has reviewed... It always makes me smile when I see a new review... :D :D :D :D See? **

**On with the story... **

* * *

**Bella POV... Edward's 13**

"Bell, have you seen my other shoe?" Edward called from the other room.

My little baby is growing up. He is starting 8th grade today and I'll be starting my Junior year today as well. Ever since Edward was 6 I have been telling him more and more about what my lifestyle is like. At one point he told me he was going to be an expert on vampires.

When we moved after he was done with 1st grade we started going as brother and sister. He didn't like not calling me Momma while we were out in public, but he got over that. He called me Momma while we were home.

"Mom!" Edward yelled. I was broken from my thoughts.

"Sorry, I was thinking. Look under that clean pile of laundry on your floor." I called back.

"Thanks!" Edward called back. I grabbed both our back packs and jackets. We are in Astoria, Oregon where is rains about 191 days a year and is cloudy about 240 days a year.

Edward appeared in the hallway, hopping on one foot trying to get his shoe on. I laughed at the sight as he hopped toward me.

"Ready to go?" I asked him once he had his shoe on.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Edward said with a smile on his face. He took his jacket and put it on then he took his backpack and threw it over one shoulder.

Ever since I've had Edward we have only stayed two years in every place. So far Edward has been in 4 schools, this school will make it 5. He knows he can make friends but that we will only be here for 2 years, so the choice is up to him. I on the other hand will be making no friends, no human would ever think about coming near me.

"Come on Bell. We're going to be late!" Edward yelled. He grabbed my hand and that small electric current traveled happily through my body. I started noticing it when Edward was 8 years old. That was also the year Edward asked me the one question I hoped he never would.

_"Momma, can I ask you a question?" 8 year old Edward asked one night a dinner. _

_"Anything baby." I said. _

_"C-can... Will I-i ever be like you?" He stuttered. I froze on the spot, clenching my jaw and hands. I didn't move for anything, not even Edward. _

_"Momma?" Edward asked. I tried to relax my body but I couldn't. Edward hopped down from his chair and walked over to mine. He wiggled himself into my lap. _

_"Momma, did I say something wrong?" Edward asked. I didn- couldn't answer him. He wiggled out of my lap and searched for something. He finally found whatever it was he was looking for. I stared out the window while he was in the living room. _

_"MOMMA HELP!" He yelled. I was out of my seat in a second and in the living room in another second. _

_"Edward, where are you?" I called out. _

_"Behind the couch!" He yelled. I pulled the couch away from the wall before he started panicking. He gets claustrophobic in tight places. Once the couch was far enough away I was around pulling him toward me. I pulled him to my chest as I sat on the floor. _

_"Good, your okay. Can you answer my question?" Edward asked. I sighed when I realized he crawled behind the couch only to get me to move. _

_"We'll talk about it when your older." I said in a flat and final tone. _

I drove Edward to school while he sat in the front seat next to me. When we got to the Middle school we sat in the car for a minute.

"I'll see you after school, Bell." Edward said. He seemed nervous.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded and leaned over the middle console. He kissed my cheek and then opened his door.

"See you later. Remember our story." I said before he closed his door.

"I will. Love you." He said then shut his door. He stood on the sidewalk and when I turned the corner, out of the parking lot he was still standing there.

**Edward POV... **

I stood there as I watched Bell pull out of the parking lot. I'd done this hundreds of times. Bell drops me off, I go into the office get the secretary to show me to my class, then carry on with the day. But today I don't want to leave Bell. I want her by my side all day long, to be there to protect me, to be my best friend. She has always been more than a mother to me.

She's been my best friend, my protector, my mother, but there's always been that weird vampire mate thing. As far as Bell has told me, I know that it's hard for mates to be apart for any amount of time. Well, today is one of those days.

I pulled my hood closer to my face and walked into the office. The whole office was like Alice on one of her shopping trips. Buzzing with energy and on a talking high. I sighed and pulled down my hood. The second I did the whole office seemed to quiet down. Everyone stared at me.

I walked to the desk while I watched my feet.

"Hello, dear, how can I help you?" The lady asked.

"I'm new. Edward Swan." I said quietly. I didn't look up, I only stared at the desk.

"Ahhh, yes, here you are. Here's the schedule and a map. Have a good day dear." The lady said.

"Yeah, a good day." I said too quietly. I grabbed the papers and pulled my hood up. I walked out of the office quickly and headed toward home room.

**Bella POV... **

I sat through several boring classes before lunch rolled around. I was missing Edward more than ever today. I have no idea why I felt so empty but I didn't like it at all. I sat at an empty table in the darkest corner of the lunch room while everyone stared at me. Several boys stared and whispered about me. I tried to ignore them and found it rather easy.

Thinking about Edward made it easy to ignore them.

**xxx**

Once the bell rang through the noisy classroom I was out of my seat. I swiftly walked through the school and out to my car. Once I was in my car I was already pulling out of the parking lot.

I drove just over the speed limit on my way to Edward's school. Once I got there I parked close to the buildings. I watched all the kids file out to their parents cars or shuffle through the mist. I waited for Edward to appear and he finally did.

He was the last one to walk down those 2 steps to the front area. He watched his feet as he walked, his hood pulled around his face. I knew it was Edward because I could see that bronze hair sticking out of his hood. I smiled when I saw him look up. His eyes automatically fell on the car. He took on a full on sprint for the car.

He had the door open as soon as his hand touched the handle. He quickly climbed into the car and his hood fell down.

"Bell, I missed you." He said breathlessly. I reached over and wrapped him in a hug. He wrapped me in a hug and we sat there for a long minute.

"I missed you too Edward." I whispered. After a minute we pulled apart and I drove us home.

**xxx**

**Edward POV... **

Bell and I sat at the table doing homework after I ate my dinner. But I had other things more important than homework on my mind. I took a deep breath and set down my pen.

"Bell, can I ask you a question?" I asked. I know I had asked this when I was younger, I remember it. Bella tensed up a little and looked up at me.

"Yeah, always." She said. I took another deep breath then blurted out my question.

"Will you ever make me like you?" I waited anxiously for her reply. She stared into my eyes and I could tell she was having a battle in her mind, with herself.

* * *

**Cliffy! Mwhahaha... What will Bella say this time?**


	21. I Wanna Be Changed!

**Here we go! 21! **

**I know I've done this but I want to thank you all for your reviews... They mean a lot... **

**Enjoy... I think... *insert evil smile* :]**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

"Edward." Bell stated. She sighed and closed her eyes for a long minute.

"Bella." I stated. She cracked a small smile and opened her eyes.

"I don't want to but it's not all my choice." She said just above a whisper. I sat there as her words played over and over in my head.

_Don't want to...Not all my choice...Don't want to...Not all my choice...Don't want to...Not all my choice...Don't want to...Not all my choice..._

"So, I get a say?" I asked slightly confused. She just nodded.

"Change me now!" I yelled.

"No. That's where my say comes in. I will not change you so young." Bella said furiously.

"I'm not that young!" I yelled.

"You're still too young. I will not change you so young. And that's final!" Bella yelled.

She glared furiously at me. I felt angry and sad tears start to well up in my eyes. I pushed my chair away from the table and ran into my room. I slammed the door and locked it. I slid down the door and hugged my knees to my chest.

Bella never yelled at me. She never yelled. The only times she yelled at me when I was younger and getting into trouble. Bella never yelled at me, never. I wiped away the tears that made their way down my cheeks.

"Edward, can I come in? I'm sorry for yelling at you." Bell said from the other side of the door. She sounded like she was sitting on the ground. There was a quiet knock right by my ear. "Edward, please." Bell begged. There was another soft knock. I stayed quiet as I sat against my door. "Edward, I'm sorry. I just lost my temper. It happens to us all. Please." She begged again. Her voice was filled with pain and sorrow.

I stood up and unlocked my door. I slowly turned the handle and opened my door. There Bell was, sitting against the wall next to my door, with tears in her eyes. I collapsed at her side and wrapped my arms around her neck.

"I'm sorry too." I whispered. She quickly wrapped her arms around me and pulled my into her lap. I felt safe in her arms.

"Edward, I will change you if that's what you want but I have 2 conditions." Bell said quietly. I nodded and waited for her to continue. "One, I want you to be older than you are now. Two, I want you to seriously think about this. This isn't something you can take back, it's permanent " Bell said. She pulled back and looked into my eyes.

"Deal." I said. It was serious and non refundable. Bell smiled my favorite smile and pulled my back to her chest.

I still don't know why that smile is my favorite. Or why I feel so safe in her arms. Or why I couldn't stand to be away from her for any time period. Or why I loved her more than a mother or a sister. Something told me it wasn't normal to be this close to her but something else told me this was the right thing.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew was that my head hit my soft pillow.

**Bella POV.. **

The second Edward ran from the table I knew I was to hard on him. He slammed his door and the sound echoed in my mind. I sobbed quietly because I could hear him crying quietly. After a minute I pulled myself together and walked down the hall. I slid to the floor and sat against the wall next to Edward's door.

I begged him to let me in. Saying I was sorry, because I was. Finally when he opened his door he looked down at me. The sadness on his face brought more sadness to mine. He collapsed next to me and hugged me.

I hugged him back and we made a deal about changing him. I really didn't want to change him because he can have a life. But I can't tell my green-eyed baby no. He fell asleep after a while so I laid him in his bed.

"Sleep tight, Edward." I whispered then shut his door. I walked down the hall and sank into my chair. I stared out the window and sighed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number I knew by heart, not by memory.

"Hello?" He asked.

"I told Edward I would change him when he's older." I whispered into the phone.

"You told him what?" Jasper asked.

"I told Edward I would change him when he's older." I whispered again. I wasn't scared of waking Edward up it was more me finally realizing what I did. Jasper was quiet for too long before there was a 'click'.

I pulled the phone away from my ear and stared at the screen. _**Call Ended**_ , the screen read. I sighed and snapped my phone shut. I threw it across the room and onto the couch. It landed with a soft thud and tumbled to the floor.

I had told Jasper that I never wanted to change Edward and Jasper agreed with my some extent. But as Edward got older the more Jasper agreed with me and the more I disagreed with myself.

I would change Edward when the time came.

**Jasper POV... **

When Bella said that she was going to change Edward I was furious. She said she was never going to change Edward, even if he was her mate. So when those words came from her mouth I crushed my phone in my hand. I let the pieces fall from my hand and to the floor.

"Jasper, it's their choice." Alice said from our little couch. We lived in a small cottage in the Amazon forest.

"She has no idea how to deal with a newborn. She said she would never change Edward. She said she couldn't stand to see him go through the transformation pain." I rattled off a few things.

"She also said that we would never lose touch, and look at us now. We have no idea where they are living. We have no idea what Edward is like. We haven't seen them for the past 7 years. No one has." Alice said.

Alice was right. Bella and Edward disappeared after her 125th birthday party, when Edward got hurt. They fell off the map, we never got calls, letters, emails, nothing. Rose and Emmett never heard from Bella. Carlisle and Esme never heard from her. And now 7 years later we get a single phone call and I ruined the chance to talk to her.

I sighed and collapsed into the couch. Alice wrapped me in a hug and started to kiss my neck.

* * *

**There we go... Next chapter Edward is 16!**


	22. Distant

**EDWARD'S 16! Wait till you read the end of this chap...**

* * *

**Bella POV... **

Edward and I stayed quiet as I drove us to school. This wasn't his first day of his sophomore year. My little baby isn't a baby anymore, he's 16 years old. Over the past year he has become more distant, quieter. He doesn't need to rely on my as much. It scares me that we have become distant. I still feel whole when he's around and empty when he's not but the silence between us scares me.

He has stopped calling me Mom and Bell. It's always Bella, no matter where we are. It's weird to me to go from being called Momma to Mom to Bell to Bella. What's next, Isabella? After that, My mother; after that, the person who raised me; after that, grandma? I sighed quietly but apparently not quiet enough.

"Bella, you okay?" Edward asked. He turned to face me and he looked concerned. I internally grimaced at my name.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I said. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"No, you're not." He stated. I sighed again. He knew me all to well.

"You're right. I'm not. I was thinking..." I trailed off not wanting to tell him what I was thinking about. He had become unswayable on his decision last year. He wanted to be changed at 18. He wanted to be the same age as me for some reason or another.

"Thinking?" He asked, waiting for me to continue. I sighed and shook my head. He knew that when I did that I didn't want to talk and he didn't push me...most of the time.

"You can tell me you know." He said quietly. I made the mistake of looking up into his dark apple green eyes. Over the years his eyes darkened a little bit.

"I was thinking about how distant we have become. And..." I trailed off. Edward raised an eyebrow as a silent question. "How you have gone from calling me Momma to Bella. And... what you may start calling me over the years as you got older." I said quietly.

"OLDER." He said, his voiced raised slightly.

"I know, I know. Calm down. You want to be changed the night of your 18 birthday. The day is set. Chill out. I was just thinking." I pulled into a parking spot at our high school in Copenhagen, Denmark.

"Why does it seem like you're backing out of my change at times?" Edward asked.

"Edward, the pain of the transformation is the worst pain I have ever experienced. I don't want to see you go through that but you're set on this and I can't tell you no because I want you with me forever." I said quietly. Edward was quiet as we sat for a minute. The warning bell rang loudly through our silence. We climbed out and Edward walked around the car and stood in front of me.

He leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smiled slightly and we parted ways for school.

**Edward POV... **

"Edward, the pain of the transformation is the worst pain I have ever experienced. I don't want to see you go through that but you're set on this and I can't tell you no because I want you with me forever." Bella said quietly.

Her perfect features masked her true feelings but her eyes spilled it all. Those two deep golden orbs held nothing but love and pain. The school bell rang and we climbed out. I yearned to take away that pain. I walked around the car and stood in front of Bella. I leaned in and kissed her cheek.

When I pulled back she had a small smile on her lips and her eyes spilled nothing but love and happiness. I smiled my crooked smile and we part ways.

**Unknown POV... **

I watched as Edward and Bella got out of their car. Then Edward kissed Bella's cheek and they walked away from each other. I smiled evilly and planned my attack.

* * *

**Uh-oh... **

**What's going to happen? **

**Who is our mystery person?**

**So many questions that will be answered soon...**


	23. 022?

**You may cry...**

**Enjoy... I think... Depends on how you look at it... **

**It a new chapter... But a sad chapter...**

* * *

**Unknown POV... **

I walked up to the school office and walked in without a sound. Of course the lady looked up because of the cool air that invaded the warm office.

"What can I help you with?" The lady asked.

**(An: I know that in Denmark they may speak Danish or whatever but I don't so in this story they speak English...) **

"Yes, I need to pick up Edward Swan." I said.

"Ahh, Swan, he's a good boy. He your son?" The lady asked. "Would you like Bella too?" She asked.

"NO!" I all about yelled. "Just Edward please, yes he is my son. He has a doctor appointment." I said. She stared at me for a minute before picking up her phone.

"Can you please send Edward to the office. He's leaving for the day." The lady said into the phone. She hung up the phone and looked back at me.

"He will be up in just a minute. Why don't you go wait for him in your car I'll send him out when he gets here." She said sweetly. I glared at her for a minute then nodded. I walked out of the office and out to my car. I pulled around and parked across the way from the office.

**Edward POV... **

I'm leaving for the day? Why? Did Bella blow our cover? Did I? Did someone find out what she is? Did something happen to her? These questions ran around in my head as I walked to the office.

"Edward, she's waiting for you out in her car. She said your her son. Do you want me to let Bella know that you are leaving?" Ms. Jamie asked from behind the counter.

"Let Bella know I'm leaving?" I asked quietly. If Bella wasn't in that car then who was? "Yes, let her know now." I said. I walked out of the office and out to the car that looked exactly like Bella's. I opened the door slowly and the dark figure pulled me into the car.

"Buckle up." She growled. She spun out of the parking lot and away from the school. This car may look like Bella's but no one can copy the dent that Bella put in the passenger door and never bothered to fix.

This was definitely not Bella's car. Or Bella.

**Bella POV... **

The lunch room door opened and the cool breeze flooded in. I looked toward the door and saw the Senior who helps out in the office. He looked around and then his eyes landed on me. He walked over and stood across the table from me.

"Jamie wants you in the office pronto." He said. I instantly tensed up and grabbed my backpack. I followed him through the cafeteria. Everyone stared at me but that was nothing new. I followed him into the office. He walked around the counter and Jamie looked up at me.

"Bella, Edward wanted me to tell you that he left with your mother for the day." She said, then motioned for me to come closer. So I did. "He looked scared when he left." She whispered. My jaw clamped shut and I balled up my fists.

"Thank you." I forced out as calmly as I could. I ran out of the office and to my car. I stuck the key in and turned her on. She purred to life and I tore out of the parking lot.

I have no mother. This is bad. Very, very bad.

**Edward POV... **

As the woman sped down the highway, she reached into the back. She pulled a brown sack out and faced me. She kept the steering wheel steady with her knee and she reached into the bag.

"Face the window." She growled out.

I wiped away a falling tear and faced out my window. She grabbed my left wrist roughly and slapped on cold metal handcuffs, she grabbed my right wrist and my hands were officially stuck behind my back. I started screaming and thrashing but she managed to hold me down. She brought a cloth in front of my face and laid it over my mouth. She tied it tightly and then slipped the brown sack over my head.

I didn't stop trying to escape, but I was having no progress. She unbuckled me and managed to maneuver me into the backseat of her small car. I laid on the backseat of my kidnappers car and cried. I managed to reach into my left back pocket and pulled my phone out. I quickly tried to send Bella a "911" text, before it was ripped out of my hands.

"Edward, if you tell Bella you've been kidnapped then that makes it no fun for me." She said before I heard a crunching sound.

My phone was gone.

**Bella POV... **

My phone chimed quietly. I pulled it out of my backpack while I raced around town looking for Edward. With no luck what so ever.

**New Text, **My screen read. I opened it and slammed on my brakes when I saw Edward's name in front of the message.

**022, **Was all it said. 022? What the hell? I pulled into the nearest parking lot and sat. I stared at my phone and tried to piece it together.

022...022...022...

Well 0 is close to the 9 and the ). And 2 is close to the 1, the 3 and the #.

011? _No. _

033? _No. _

)22? _No. _

)33? _No. _

)11? _No. _

922? _No. _

933? _No._

911! My baby is in trouble!

I pulled out of the parking lot and raced home. I needed to finish this hunt on foot.

* * *

**There you go... :'( **

**Sad I know... **

**Review?**


	24. Alive

**Sorry I didn't update sooner.. :) Better late than never... **

**Some more sadness coming your way.. :'(**

* * *

**Edward POV...**

She opened the door letting the cold rush into the car. She slid her hand under my arm and pulled me from the car. I struggled to get to my feet while she dragged me across the wet ground. I heard a door open and then I was surrounded in warmth. I could see light shining through the sack. I tried to wiggle out of her grasp but she tightened her grip on my arm.

**An: This is where I started crying... :'(**

It was surely going to leave a bruise. By the sheer strength I knew she was a vampire. I sighed inwardly and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Where was Bella? I felt someone else grab my other arm and her hand left. The new hand dragged me across the cold floor. I heard a door open then the hand left my arm. I stood in what I could assume was a doorway then suddenly there were 2 quick hands on my back.

Next thing I knew I was rolling down a staircase. I hit my head several times and I was sure my arm was broken. I hit the even colder cement ground and laid there. I squeezed my eyes shut when I felt someone grab my arm, the surely broken one. They stood me up and took off the handcuffs. There was a quiet swish of the wind then a door slammed closed.

I heard a lock click and a bolt slid into place. I reached up with my good arm and pulled the sack off my head. The room was dimly lit by a lamp in the far corner. There was a small stack of folded somethings near the lamp. I pulled the cloth off my mouth and leaned up against the wall.

The pain in my arm was nothing compared to how much I wish I was at home in Bella's arms.

**Bella POV...**

I ran back to the school and tried to catch a scent of something, but got nothing but the rain. God damn rain! Makes it impossible to get a scent. I pulled out my phone as I ran through the forest. I had no idea where I was going but I had to do something. I dialed the all too familiar number.

"Bella?" Jasper asked. He sounded surprised.

"Edward's gone!" I sobbed into the phone. Jasper gasped quietly.

"What kind of gone? Runaway? Never wants to see you again? D-dead?" He whispered the last part. I sobbed even more at the word.

"Kid...napp...ed...my...ba...by...ha...s...been...kid...nap...ped!" I sobbed.

"Bella, you need to relax for me. I can't understand you. Kidnapped?" Jasper asked. I could hear rustling in the background.

"Yes!" I sobbed.

"Okay, when? Where are you? By who?" Jasper asked.

"'Round...noon...Cop...enha...gen...I...d-don't...kn...ow." I sobbed.

"Copenhagen?" Jasper asked. "Bella I'm on my way but I can't get there until tomorrow." Jasper said. He sounded worried.

"You...have...to...get...here!" I sobbed. I couldn't help myself.

"I'm coming. Bella I want you to try calling Edward. Has anyone contacted you? Ransom and stuff like that?" Jasper asked. I tried to calm my sobs before I answered. Crying won't help save my baby.

"Edward 911 texted me, but as far as random, no. No one has contacted me." I said. I paced quickly through the forest.

"Okay, try calling him. If that doesn't work then try getting a trail or scent. I'll be there soon." Jasper said.

"Okay." I sniffled.

"Bella you need to stay calm. If you can't then think about all the happy times with Edward. I'll be there soon." Jasper said.

"Okay...Jazz?" I asked. I have to ask him. I just have to.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Do you think he's still alive?" I whispered.

**Edward POV...**

I limped over to the corner of the room where the lamp was. I could feel a bruise on my right knee forming, as well as one on my right arm where _she _had held too tightly. I cradled my left arm to my chest and inspected the pile of folded stuff. It was 2 small old blankets.

I finally felt blood trickle down the side of my face. I reached up and felt my forehead. I had a small cut at my hairline. I grabbed one of the old blankets and pressed it to my forehead.

After a while I pulled the blood soaked blanket off my forehead and tossed it away from me before I passed out. I took the other blanket and unfolded it. It was small in size and rectangular.

I grabbed two of the opposite corners and carefully used both of my hands to tie them together. I tightened the knot with my teeth. Once it was tight I slipped it over my head and carefully slid my arm into my sling.

It hurt like a knife to the gut to move my arm but now I won't be so tempted to use it. I sighed quietly and rested my head against the wall and closed my eyes.

Bella's golden eyes, brown hair and smile flooded my mind. Tear after tear slipped silently down my cheeks as I realized exactly how much I wish Bella was here to hold me.

* * *

**Bella will be there soon to save Edward... I promise...**

**Update will be soon...**

**Review!**


	25. Nightmare

**Here is ch. 25! I have 26 written and ready to post... :)**

* * *

**Bella POV... **

"Bell, don't think like that. We will find him." Jasper said quietly. I nodded even though he couldn't see me.

"I know. See you soon Jazz." I said. I snapped my phone shut and dialed Edward's number. I waited while it connected but it went straight to voicemail.

"Hey, you've reached Edward's voicemail. Please hang up and text me. If it's an emergency call my sister Bella." Edward's voice came through the phone. I laughed a little at his voicemail. He wasn't one for phone conversations. His quiet laugh came through the phone before the tone beeped.

I hung up and shoved my phone into my pocket. I have to find my baby.

_Where are you Edward?_

**Edward POV... **

_I stood in the middle of a crowd. I looked up at all of the grown-ups surrounding me. _

_"Momma?" I asked. I couldn't see Momma anywhere. I pushed my way through the crowd until I came to a green grass patch. I climbed onto the park bench and still couldn't see Momma. _

_"MOMMA!" I yelled loudly. No one looked at me, they all acted like they couldn't hear me. I continued to yell louder. I looked around at all of the people until I saw her long brown hair. _

_"MOMMA!" I yelled. I hopped off the bench and ran toward her. She kept walking farther and farther away from me. I continued to yell for her but she never turned. I tripped over something but never came in contact with the ground. _

_I continued to fall into the blackness. I could feel eyes staring at me from somewhere. I forced my eyes open - which I didn't know were closed - and came to face a pair of bright red eyes. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out._

_The pair of red eyes faded into the familiar soft golden eyes of Bella. She blinked and never opened her eyes again leaving me in the darkness. I opened my mouth and this time I let out a loud scream. _

My eyes flew open and I could feel the sweat dripping down my forehead. I tried to get my breathing to slow down but I couldn't calm down enough. Suddenly the door opened at the top of the stairs. Letting a bright light flood into the room.

I cringed away from the bright light until my eyes adjusted. There were light footsteps on the stairs and suddenly I could see a red-haired lady standing at the bottom of the stairs.

Her red hair was the color of fire and it swayed gently, making it look alive. Her smile was evil-looking, not soft and sweet like Bella's. Her red eyes burned into mine, not like Bella's ever did. She always looked at me with love, this was more like hunger.

"Edward, dearest, did you have a bad dream?" She asked in a way that I think was meant to be sweet but sounded like nails on a chalk board. She walked closer and kneeled in front of me.

"Edward, you can tell me." She said. I still didn't answer her. She raised her hand and brought it down on my right cheek. My head snapped to the side and my cheek stung. The slap didn't cause much damage, other than the slight sting in my cheek. I brought my good hand up to cover my stinging cheek.

"Tell me." She growled. She glared at me and I glared right back at her.

"No." I said firmly. Her eyes narrowed and her lip curled up ever so slightly to show her gleaming white teeth.

"I was going to be nice and bring you down some food, but I don't think you deserve it now." She growled. She brought her hand back up and backhanded my left cheek. This one hurt more than the last, but with no permanent damage. She and the light were gone in an instant. I wanted to cry but somehow no tears came. Like I had run out of tears. Was that even possible?

I just wish Momma would get here soon.

**Bella POV... The next day... **

I paced anxiously at the airport waiting for Jasper to arrive. Finally his scent hit my nose. I looked up and saw him walking down the stairs. Once he hit the bottom step he ran, human pace, over to me. He wrapped me in a hug and I sobbed.

"I...coul...dn't...g-g-et...an...ything...Jas...per...I-I...can't...savee...my...b-b-baby." I sobbed into his chest. He walked me out of the airport while he held me.

"Bella, we will find him. We have to start somewhere. Where was he taken from?" Jasper asked. He opened the passenger door of my car and sat me down. He walked around and climbed into the driver seat.

"The high...school but it...rained yesterday. It's...hopeless." I sobbed. Jasper tried helping me calm down and it was helping a little. "The kidnapper posed as our...mother and took him from his...5th block of school. I was at lunch, some senior...came into the lunch room telling me the secretary...needed to see me. She told me that my mother took...Edward for the day and Edward wanted...me to know. He knew something...was wrong!" I sobbed to him.

"Bella, think. Is there anyone who would want revenge on you?" Jasper asked. I thought for a minute. I didn't know how thinking about this would help but I knew it kept me from talking while Jasper tried to think as well.

I've killed my fair of vampires but in the past 16 years? No one. I have kept my focus on Edward. I ran over every vampire I've killed. If I killed couples I killed them together. Except...

"Victoria, Laurent and James." I whispered horrified. I felt my eyes widen as I ran over that fight in my mind.

"Who?" Jasper asked.

"Victoria." I whispered. "She had to be one of their mates. I killed them and she got away. Now she's out for revenge. Eye for an eye, mate for a mate. SHE'S GOING TO KILL EDWARD!" I yelled. I was staring to panic. I knew how dangerous she was and how sneaky she was.

"Bella, you need to relax. Your emotions are all over the place. Who is Victoria?" Jasper asked. He parked in a parking lot in town. I climbed out and looked around. We were just down the street from the school.

"Knowing her she has him locked up somewhere. We need to look in the woods. Outside of town." I said. I looked at Jasper who was standing in front of me. "Her scent, it smells like cat litter." I said. I ran past Jasper and into the convenient forest.

"Bella wait!" Jasper called out to me.

"No, I'm done waiting. Edward may only have a limited amount of time. Find him!" I called back. I kept running through the forest that circled the town.

* * *

**You like? **

**I'll post 26 now.. :)**

**REVIEW!**


	26. I Love You

**Here we go.. :) Let's see how many more chapters I can get out on my Holiday!**

**Spoiler! Bella saves Edward in this chap!**

**Enjoy... I think...**

* * *

**Edward POV... Two days later...**

I struggled to keep my eyes open. I was starving, thirsty and in a ton of pain. My arm burned with pain and my stomach did flips from being empty. It been 2 days? 3 days? I don't know how long it's been. _She _was in here a few minutes ago, tormenting me. Her words still rang through my head.

_Looks like Bella isn't going to show up. She isn't smart enough to figure out its me. She doesn't love you enough to come rescue you. She has 10 more hours before she finds your cold, lifeless, drained body in your guys living room. _

Bella _is _going to show up. She _is_ smart enough. She _does _love me. She has 10 hours to _find _me and kill _you_.

I slumped into the wall and sighed. _Hurry up Momma._

**Bella POV...**

It's been 2 days and we have found nothing. I am starting to lose hope that we will ever find him, but I will never stop looking for him. Jasper has me running the woods and he's running the town. I think that's a way of keeping me busy, because the woods are ten times bigger than the town.

Suddenly I caught a new scent. I stopped and looked around. I was in the middle of nowhere and her scent was everywhere. That was Victoria's down fall, she had to have blood. I looked from my left to my right, _Which way to go?_ _Well that was is toward town. And that way is more woods. _

I opted for my right, more woods. I followed Victoria's scent up until it brought me up to an abandoned house. I hid in the trees once I noticed Victoria and a blonde kid standing on the porch.

"Riley, if we don't do this in 9 hours, she will haunt me until we do, do something. So, in 9 hours I want you to kill that brat then dump it and get out of town." Victoria said. I had to bite back a growl. "I'll meet you in New York in 2 days. I love you." She said. Then kissed the blonde on the cheek. She took off into the woods on the opposite side of the house. The blonde stood on the porch.

I have 2 choices. Go after Victoria or save Edward. I will do both eventually but which to do first? I heard a quiet sniffle and a quiet 'ow'. That made my decision for me. I pulled out my phone and my bluetooth. I stuck it in my ear and dialed Jasper's number. I watched the blonde go inside and shut the door.

"Bella? Did you find something?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah, north side of town, behind the market. Follow the trail until you come to the abandoned house then follow Victoria's trail out the west end. Hurry, she's getting away and I'm saving Edward." I whispered while I walked up to the house.

"Bella if Victoria's getting away then who's at the house?" Jasper asked. I could hear the quiet whirl of the wind while he ran.

"Some blonde kid. Gotta go." I said. I hopped up onto the porch and kicked in the door. "Knock! knock!" I yelled. The blonde stood there in a doorway looking scared. He ran into the room behind him and unlocked a door. I ran in after him.

"COME ANY CLOSER AND I SNAP HIS NECK!" The blonde yelled.

**An: I was going to stop it here but I'm not that mean...**

He had both of his hands on Edward's neck. Edward whimpered in pain. He had his left arm in a sling and he wasn't really standing on his right leg. Tears ran down his cheeks and he stared at me.

"Riley, you don't want to do that." I said softly as I held my hands up. He seemed to be shocked.

"Why not?" He snapped.

"Because Victoria is lying to you. She thinks that you would be able to kill Edward then get to New York and meet her right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to kill him then go to New York." He said.

"She's not gonna be there." I said. I slowly walked closer to them. "She lied to you. Why do you think she left? So, she could get a head start to New York?" I asked. I was an arm length away from Edward. "No, so she could get away from here in case I found you. She's not ready to die. Only I'm not alone. I have someone following her. She is going to die and so are you."

I reached out and grabbed Riley's arm. He screamed when I bit his arm and dropped Edward. Edward fell to the ground with a thud and he limped over to the corner of the room. I ripped off Riley's arm and grabbed his head.

"Bye-bye." I said in his ear before I ripped off his head. His screaming cut off the second his head left his body. His body fell limp to the ground and I dropped his head.

"Bella." Edward whimpered. I stepped over Riley's remains and was at Edward's side in a second. I didn't know what exactly was wrong with him so I kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." I whispered. He just looked down at his body.

"My left arm is broken, I have a bruise on my right knee that hurts, I'm starving and thirsty." Edward whispered. I whimpered at how broken my baby was.

"Edward, let's get you out of here." I whispered as I laid his right arm over my shoulder. I slid an arm under his knees and the other onto his back, bridal style. He gripped onto my neck tightly and laid his head on my shoulder.

I made my way slowly up the stairs so I didn't hit his head on the wall. When we got to the top of the stairs I shifted slightly and pulled my lighter out of my pocket. I threw it down the stairs and toward Riley's body. There was instantly light coming from down the stairs. I ran us out of the house and to the edge of the yard. Edward's body shook with sobs and hot tears hit my neck.

"Shh, it's okay. It's all over now. Everything is going to be okay." I whispered to him. I held him as tight as I could without causing more damage. I looked down at him and noticed how pink his cheek looked.

"Edward, did she slap you?" I asked. He just nodded. I squeezed my eyes closed and took deep breaths. Then I was running through the forest. I could smell both Jasper and Victoria. Edward looked up from my shoulder and watched the trees blur past us.

I stopped when I came to Jasper and Victoria circling each other. Jasper looked our way briefly and then was right back to being focused on Victoria. Victoria looked our way too. She growled at me and started to look scared. I kissed Edward's hair and sat him on the forest floor.

"Stay here." I whispered in his ear. He nodded and released his grip from my neck. I stalked up next to Jasper and joined the circling. Victoria looked around like she was looking for an escape. She can look but she'll never get one. I'll make sure of it. She finally took off away from us and I was right behind her.

Victoria was fast but I was faster. I pounced on her back and knocked her to the ground. She growled loudly at me and Jasper appeared. Victoria stopped struggling underneath me when I growled back at her. She knew she was going to die.

"I'm coming Jamesy." She whispered and I figured that was my cue to kill her. So I did. I ripped off her head and stood up. I ran away from her body while Jasper set it on fire. I walked up to Edward and picked him up again. He clung to me even tighter than before.

"Come on you two. Let's get you to Carlisle." Jasper said.

"Carlisle? Where is he?" I asked.

"Your house. I called him yesterday in case we did find Edward in a condition like this." He said. I nodded.

"Thank you." I said to him. But I didn't need to say anything. He could feel how greatful I was.

"I love you Bella." Edward whispered. I smiled and hugged him tighter.

"I love you too, Edward." I whispered back. I felt him smile against my neck.

* * *

**YAY! **

**You happy? :) **

**Review!**


	27. Every Human Experience

**IMPORTANT AN!**

**Okay, I was going to make this whole thing just 1 story but I have convinced myself that it need to be 2... One with Baby Edward and one with 'Normal' Edward... (Whatever that should mean)... haha.. **

**So this is the last chap in this story... I will hopefully have the Sequel posted soon.. :)**

**Enjoy..**

* * *

**Bella POV...**

I held Edward's right hand with one of mine and ran my fingers through his hair. Carlisle worked on his other while Edward and I stared into each other's eyes.

"Guys I'm going to have to re-break this bone. It's not healing right." Carlisle said. I saw fear and pain fill Edward's eyes. We both looked up at Carlisle who was on the opposite side of my dining room table from me. Edward was laying on the table and I was standing next to him.

Edward looked at me and I gave him a small sad smile. He sighed and closed his eyes, cutting off my sight of his beautiful green eyes. He squeezed my hand slightly and sighed. He nodded his head and Carlisle nodded. Edward opened his eyes and looked right at me.

"3." Carlisle said. Edward squeezed my hand tighter.

"2." Edward gave me a tight smile.

"1." Edward squeezed his eyes shut.

**2 years later...**

"Baby, where's the hotdogs?" Edward asked from the kitchen. I smiled at my nickname.

"Middle drawer under the tortillas." I called back.

"Found it!" He called back. I sighed happily and laid back in the lounge chair in our backyard. The sun shone through the clouds making me throw rainbows everywhere. I closed my eyes and let the slight warmth warm me. Not that it did much for me, I was still ice-cold. Edward didn't seem to mind much though.

Edward walked out with a hot dog in hand, I could smell it. He most likely had the bun soaked in ketchup and the cold dog wrapped in sliced cheese. The lounge chair cushion shifted from Edward's weight and Edward kissed my shoulder. Edward devoured his hotdog quickly and wrapped me in his arms. He pulled me close to his chest and held me. He drew circles on my arm while we laid there.

"You know I'll be sparkling like you in just 5 short days." Edward said quietly.

"I know." I whispered. I was still dreading his change, but only because I didn't want to kill him. I was more than ready for him to be like me because I wouldn't have to be so careful when kissing him. I opened my eyes and found Edward looking at me. He smiled crookedly and leaned closer.

"Oh no you don't." I said. I quickly put my hand between his lips and mine.

"What?" He asked innocently. He smiled crookedly at me again, trying to crack me. I wasn't going to crack.

"You know exactly what. Go." I said pointing into the house. Edward sighed and untangled himself from me. He walked into the house and back into our room. I heard the water run and the scratching of teeth on a toothbrush. Edward walked back out of the house a minute later and retangled himself to me.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." I said.

He leaned forward while he stared at my lips. Just before our lips met he looked into my eyes. His warm lips molded to my ice cold ones, like we were made for each other. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he kept his hands at my waist. He tasted like mint.

Our kiss stayed sweet at first but after a minute Edward tried to deepen it. I let the kiss deepen a little but then Edward's hand started to travel under my shirt. I sighed into his mouth and pulled away a bit, I rested our foreheads together and looked into his eyes.

"Edward..." I sighed. Edward sighed quietly.

"Bella please." Edward said looking into my eyes. He was begging and we both knew it.

"Edward, it could be to dangerous." I whispered.

"Belly, I want every human experience before I change and this is one of them." Edward whispered. He used one of his other nicknames for me, my favorite nickname. He came up with it when he asked me out our first date.

It was one day after Edward's 17th birthday. We were both in Junior year in North Carolina.

_Edward was standing outside my gym class after school. He almost never meets me here, we started meeting at home since our talk this morning. He got a car yesterday, from me. He was so excited, he picked out a silver Volvo. Whatever he wanted, I had told him. He was looking rather nervous. _

_"Bella." He said with a smile when he saw me. _

_"Edward, Darling." I also said with a smile. "Everything okay?" I asked. He nodded before he spoke. _

_"Yeah, yeah. I was, um, wondering if you would, um, want to go out. With me, I mean." Edward stumbled. Edward was so cute when he stumbled that I almost laughed but his question kept me from laughing._

_"Go out?" I asked stupidly. _

_"Yeah, uh, tomorrow night. It's a Friday night so no school the next day." Edward said. He looked down at his shoes. I thought about it for a minute. Then came to my conclusion. _

_"I'd love to Edward." I said. He looked up and smiled brightly. _

_"Really?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. "That's great. You know I've been thinking about this for a while, you know the whole mate thing. I wasn't sure exactly how to ask you if you wanted to go out. So yesterday I just decided to ask you." He rambled. _

_"You don't have to be nervous, Darling." I said softly. He nodded and we started walking toward the parking lot. "So, what are we doing?" I asked. He stopped dead in his tracks. _

_"Going?" He asked. I stopped as well and turned to look at him. _

_"Darling, the whole point to a date is that we go somewhere." I said gently, trying to keep the smile off my face at his shock. _

_"I know. I guess I was just to focused on asking you that I wasn't thinking about what we were going to do." Edward laughed. He caught up with me and our hands 'accidentally' brushed. That small electric spark surged between us. Edward intertwined our hands together. _

_"You know, I think I should have a nickname for you. Since you know, you have like 5 for me." Edward said when we reached my car. _

_"I only have one, Darling." I reasoned. He laughed and raised an eyebrow at me. _

_"Add up all the ones you've had for me since we've been together, Belly." He laughed. _

"Baby, are you okay?" Edward asked breaking me from my thoughts. "Did I say something wrong?" He asked as he played with a strand of my hair.

"No, you said all the right things. You always have. Consider this an early birthday present." I said as I crawled on top of him. He smiled brightly at me and captured my lips in a fiery kiss.

* * *

**How'd you like the flashback? **

**Review! :)**

**Well that's it for this story... Wrapped up in a nice little bow** -|)o(|-

**Signing off until the sequel..**

**~CV  
**


	28. AN

**For those of you who aren't**

**following me but are following this story I wanted**

**to let you know that first chapter to **

**the sequel is up now..**

**It's called, **

**_My Golden-Eyed God_**

**Why are you still reading this?**

**GO READ THE CHAPTER!**


End file.
